The Betrayed's Revenge
by SurprisinglyStillActive
Summary: Percy is betrayed by all he holds dear. Centuries later Angmar, son of Order, visits earth to learn of Percy Jackson's past and why he disappeared from the universe. (Some names are from LOTR)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Angmar, Son of Order

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I own only the plot.

Angmar POV

Location: Earth, Sector 5

"Damn this accursed rain!" Angmar said aloud to himself. One of his captains, Molag, spoke up,

"Sir the men have some prisoners at the southern end of the city."

"I'll be there in a moment to speak to them."

Angmar then teleported to where Molag had said the prisoners were being kept. As Angmar landed his soldiers snapped to attention. The squad leader spoke to Angmar, "Sir, we have taken these people prisoner." "Yes I see that sergeant, but why?" "Sir we believe them to be the gods-spawn Lord Order told us to find." "That may be true sergeant, but he also ordered me to take no prisoners." The sergeant grinned evilly and said, "Aye sir." The prisoners then started shouting out, begging and pleading for mercy. Angmar stared at each prisoner as they were brutally executed by his troops. Earlier in his life Angmar would have been appalled at these hideous acts of violence, now he has become hardened to violence and even relishes it as a means for revenge. As the last of the prisoners was killed Angmar received a transmission from his master, Order the disgraced brother of the creator Chaos. Angmar opened the transmission and said,

"My lord, the earth city of Los Angeles is sacked as you commanded."

"Good, good. Angmar I have a new mission for you."

"What is it my lord?"

"Return to Barad Dûr and you will receive your briefing on the mission."

"My Lord Order, you are to kind. I will travel to Barad Dûr as soon as the men finish our job here." "You've grown much since I found you betrayed and broken all those centuries ago Angmar."

"Thank you my Lord." With that Order cut off the transmission and Angmar turned to his soldiers,

"Alright men, torch the city then board your transports. We're going home." The sergeant saluted and ordered the flamethrower troops to light the city ablaze. An hour after the city was set ablaze Angmar's troops began boarding their transports. Before Angmar could board the last transport a lone figure jumped him sword in hand. The figure said,

"I will kill you if it is the last thing I do, I've had enough of your kill..." Angmar cut him off by stabbing the man in the gut with his dagger and said,

"Ah what a fine specimen of Demi-God bravery, sadly it is for naught." Angmar then pushed the man to the ground and drove his sword through his heart ending the scrawny god's life. As the man's body faded Angmar remarked without any emotion,

"It seems I have accidentally killed a minor god. Oops."

With those final words Angmar spat where the man's body was and boarded his ship and followed his army back to Barad Dûr, his new home.

-line break-

Hours of space travel later Angmar and his army arrived at the fortress world of Barad Dûr, home of Order. Angmar disembarked from his transport and teleported to Order's throne room. When he arrived he knelt.

"Rise my son, you have proven yet again that you are worthy of being my son."

"My Lord Order you honor me with your action to adopt me all those centuries ago. I do what I must to repay that debt." Order looked upon his adopted son with a rare smile upon his face and said,

"My son, you've grown into one of the most powerful beings in the universe. I foresee, under your command, the army will easily conquer the rest of Earth."

"My lord, I must ask. Why is earth such an important target? There are many other worlds with a better strategic location."

"You have much to learn my son, my brother Chaos holds Earth as the gem of his creation. It would greatly weaken his military strength if it were to fall to invasion."

"As you wish my lord, what is my next mission?"

"You will act as an advance scout for our invasion of earth, you will arrive at Camp Half-Blood. I will tell you more as information becomes available."

"My lord Order you honor me, I will follow your orders exactly."

"I hope for your sake you do this time, when you slew that minor god, I felt the anger of the Olympians through the portal. The gods of Olympus are now on high alert for a being that can kill a minor god with ease. There is a chance you may have blown your cover before the mission even begins."

"I am sorry my lord, it will not happen again."

"Pray it doesn't, I would hate to lose my heir. You may leave."

"Your will is my command father." Angmar then teleported to his quarters and fell into a dreamless sleep.

-time skip-

Order POV

After Angmar left the throne room, Order sent a quick communiqué to his spies within Chaos's army asking if they had anything new to report. Order then thought to himself, 'The final stages of my plan are nearing completion, the being who was once Percy Jackson has nearly been ground out of existence. Angmar is finally killing without remorse especially after he killed that minor god. I am proud to call Angmar my son.' A message quickly flashed onto the data screen, it was from one of Order's spies. It read,

'My lord Order, Chaos is mobilizing his troops. It seems the burning of Los Angeles didn't fool the creator, the Olympians seem to be fooled that it was mortals killing each other though. And it seems Chaos has not yet sensed the fact that Angmar and Percy Jackson are one and the same. Chaos still believe that Percy disappeared from the universe. One last thing sir, Angmar's old friends are indeed all minor gods, it'll be more difficult for Angmar to slip into Camp Half-Blood without being detected as who he really is. That is my report my lord. Mobius out.'

Order read the report through two more times before retiring to his quarters.

Angmar POV

Angmar woke with a start at the loud pounding on his door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened it. Seeing who it was Angmar quickly knelt and said,

"Father this is an unexpected meeting."

"My son rise and get dressed I have some news you must know for your mission. Once you've gotten dressed meet me in my private quarters."

"Yes my lord."

Order then left and Angmar began getting dressed. He grabbed a pair of leather breeches, a cotton shirt with leather padding and his mail hauberk. He then pulled his surcoat over his head. Before heading out the door Angmar grabbed his sword belt and belted it on as he walked out the door of his quarters. He then teleported to Lord Order's quarters. When Angmar arrived Order began the briefing,

"You may sit my son this will take a while."

"Thank you my lord."

"Enough with the 'my lord' while we are the only ones in the room, you are my son."

"Sorry father."

"That's better Angmar, now on to the briefing. As you know the end goal is to conquer earth. I have spies nearly everywhere, except Camp Half-Blood. That is where you come in Angmar. I need you to gain the trust of the campers and the Olympians, help defend them against some small monster attacks. I may send some of my more demon like servants to help speed the process, they will put up a fight but will allow you to send them back to me."

"You know how I feel about the retches from the camp and Olympus, why must I befriend them."

"You will not befriend them my son. I have already told what you will do, I know you want them dead as much as I. I need information about the defenses of the camp and Olympus. Act as their friend but report to me every night, and omit nothing from your reports, understood?"

"Yes father, I will carry out your orders."

"Good, take all of your arms and armor, I sense you will need them."

"I shall father."

"You may leave now Angmar."

Angmar then teleported back to his quarters and began arming himself. He began putting on his plate armor over his chainmail and grabbed his kite shield and bastard sword. Once he was kited up in the fashion of a medieval knight he teleported to the docking bay and boarded his transport. As the transport left the docking bay, Angmar took off his great helm and prepared to sleep through the three hour flight.

A/N: So this is officially my second story, but I'm just not feeling my other story much at the moment. Maybe eventually i will update it. As always don't forget to review, constructive criticism would be fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rise of Angmar

Disclaimer: Don't own PJO, HoO or LOTR names and characters

Angmar POV

As Angmar's eyes slowly grew heavier his mind wandered to the months leading up to his adoption.

Flashback: Percy POV

'Ah today is a great day.' Percy thought to himself as lay on the beach, being so close to the sea calmed him. It had been a year since the seven defeated Gaea, and Percy had been staying at camp for the summer to spend time with his friends. Jason, Frank and Hazel had left for the Roman camp a week before Percy arrived. But they returned almost immediately to Camp Half-Blood when they heard Percy was back. The first month or so at camp was one of the greatest times of Percy's life, he and Annabeth were closer than ever, Leo returned from the dead with an old friend named Calypso, Percy and Calypso made amends, new campers were constantly arriving, and Piper and Jason had gotten married. The ceremony was attended by all twelve major Olympians and many other deities of the Greco-Roman world. Weeks later Percy had finally asked Leo to make him an engagement ring so he could propose to Annabeth, this was after constant prodding from Jason, Frank and Leo. Three weeks after Percy asked Leo for a ring, it was finished. The ring was beautiful, it was a tungsten band with one sea-green emerald on the face of the ring. Percy planned to pop the question to Annabeth in two weeks. Little did he know that in two weeks his life would change forever. The Monday after Percy had finished planning for his proposal to Annabeth, a new demi-god arrived to camp, followed by a few very blood-thirsty monsters. Percy had been on border watch the night before so he ran to help the young half-blood. Once the monsters had been dispatched with relative ease by Percy and the new arrival, Percy turned to him and said,

"You fight pretty well for a new arrival."

"Thanks, you seem pretty good at fighting yourself."

"I've been here since I was twelve. What's your name by the way."

"Oh I'm Jack. Jack Blair. You?"

"Percy Jackson."

Jack's mouth dropped and he said,

"Oh my gods! You're the Percy Jackson!?"

Percy chuckled and replied,

"Yeah that's me, come on let's get to camp."

Percy beckoned Jack to follow him into camp. Percy brought Jack to the Big House and told him to find Chiron. A week went by without a hitch, aside from Jack being claimed as a son of Ares. The week before Percy was to propose, Percy's life went to shit. First Percy was accused by Jack of breaking Jason's sword, causing both Jason and Piper to head to New Rome and never speak to Percy again. Second, Annabeth started to become more and more distant. Percy began to spend more and more time in his cabin, alone with his anger and sadness. Finally the day came for Percy to ask Annabeth to marry him. Leo, not believing a word of the accusations against him, helped him get ready. Percy was nervous, for obvious reasons, and headed out to the Athena cabin. He knocked on the door and Malcolm answered,

"Oh hi Malcolm, where's Annabeth?"

"Oh hey Perce. She's at the beach waiting for you."

"Alright thanks man."

Malcolm nodded and shut the door. Percy then started heading towards the beach. On his head he started hearing a voice saying things like, 'Don't believe what you are about to see.' And, 'It's all a lie, come to me child.' Percy shook his head trying to clear it. When he arrived at the beach, he heard some very vulgar moaning. He turned towards the sound and immediately regretted looking, for what he saw was worse than his worst nightmare. He saw Annabeth cheating on him in the most complete way with both Jack and Leo. Percy heard her say, "Don't worry boys Percy'll never find out besides I've been wanting this for a long time now." Percy turned and stalked back to his cabin. Once inside Percy drew riptide and went to town in the inside of his cabin. He hacked and slashed at everything inside. By the time Percy has depleted his anger, nothing within the cabin was in one piece. Percy then laid down on the floor and slept through the night. When he woke up this morning there was a note on his door from Annabeth. This pissed him off even more, and he just tore it up without reading it through. What he did read was her saying she didn't love him anymore, and her saying she was leaving him. Percy skipped breakfast and headed straight for the arena to practice his swordsmanship. He practiced undisturbed for four hours until he felt a presence behind him. Still in combat mode, Percy spun around swinging riptide in a deadly arc and nearly decapitated Jason. Jason's quick reflexes were the only thing that saved him,

"Percy what the hell!?"

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry Jason! You surprised me."

"I came here to apologize to you for thinking you broke my sword! And this is how you fucking greet me!?"

"Jason I'm sorry, I've just been so angry lately."

"Is that why you cheated on Annabeth?"

Percy was shocked at Jason's accusation.

"Jason what are you talking about!? She cheated on me with the new kid Jack and Leo."

"Bullshit Jackson, she was balling this morning telling me and Piper how she found you making out with Clarrise."

"Jason! How can you believe that!? My fatal flaw is loyalty for crying out loud!"

"I don't care Jackson, get out of my sight!"

The venom with which Jason said those words hurt Percy highly. Percy stalked out of the arena and was confronted by Zeus.

"Perseus Jackson!"

Zeus boomed,

"You stand accused of attempted murder of a child of the big three, how do you plead?"

"Lord Zeus, I plead not guilty."

"I thought you'd say that, why do multiple people say they saw you attempt to end my sons's life?"

"It was an accident!"

Percy yelled out, he was becoming desperate and more and more angry. Then Zeus said the words that ended Percy's life as it was,

"Perseus Jackson as a child of Poseidon I can not kill you personally without a council vote, so your punishment shall be the loss of your mortal family."

Percy dropped to his knees and begged Zeus to kill him, but Zeus would none of it and snapped his fingers. Even from here Percy heard the explosion that told him, his mother and step-father were dead. Driven mad by grief, Percy drew riptide and slashed at Zeus. He found his mark and ichor poured out of Zeus's chest. Zeus howled out,

"Perseus Jackson you are hereby and forever shall be banished, may you rot in the underworld for eternity!"

Almost immediately thunder boomed and a black vortex swirled around Percy and he was transported to a strange castle.'

-End Flashback-

Angmar POV

Angmar shot up from his dream and shook his head,

"Can't go soft on those traitors now."

He said aloud to himself. He walked up the cockpit and asked the pilot how soon they would arrive. The pilot replied saying they were five minutes out. Angmar told him to just go into orbit. Angmar stayed in the cockpit until the transport arrived to earth. As soon as the ship was in a stable orbit, Angmar teleported down to earth, a mile from Half-Blood Hill. Angmar then told the transport pilot over coms that it was ok for him to head back to Barad Dür. As Angmar approached Half-Blood Hill, he summoned a few hellhounds to make his arrival seem less random and hid his armor in his book-bag. As soon as the hellhounds were after him, Angmar started yelling for help. He easily could have taken them but he needed to act untrained. Two demi-gods ran down the hill in full armor and charged at the hounds. Angmar ran behind them to stay out of their way. One was a boy the other a girl. The boy stabbed at one of the hounds with his spear, hitting it in the flank. This caused the hellhound to return to Tartarus. The girl was using a familiar looking drakon-bone sword. She hacked and slashed at the other hound until it too followed its ally to Tartarus. The girl turned to Angmar and said to him,

"Hi welcome to Camp Half-Blood, what's your name?"

Angmar thought for a second and replied,

"I'm Thomas Aliczander."

"I'm gonna call you Tom." The boy replied, "By the way I'm Jack Blair."

Angmar unintentionally snarled but covered it with a cough and said,

"Pleasure to meet you Jack, ma'am what's your name?"

"I'm Annabeth, you don't need to know my last name. Jack can you teach him about the camp? I have to go teach Ancient Greek to the new campers."

"Of course Annabeth, we still on for tonight?"

"Duh Blood-Brain."

Jack laughed at Annabeth's nickname for him, while Angmar's anger nearly got the best of him. Jack looked over at Angmar and said,

"Hey Tom you alright, you're a little red faced."

Angmar said through gritted teeth,

"Yeah Jack, I'm fine. How are you guys still alive?"

"What do you mean Tom?"

"Well everyone knows the story of Percy Jackson and the Seven."

"Oh yeah well a few centuries back Percy Jackson betrayed the camp. So to protect Olympus after his betrayal the gods in their never ending wisdom granted the remaining seven, myself and Calypso immortality."

"How did Percy betray the camp I've always heard his fatal flaw was loyalty?"

"No one honestly knows why he did it, but one day he just attacked both Jason Grace and Zeus."

"Oh wow, he must've lost it."

"Yeah he did, come on I'll show you around."

-Time Skip-

Angmar POV

Jack had spent the last five hours showing Angmar around a camp he had already known for most of his youth. Angmar had to restrain himself multiple times throughout the tour after Jack said something about Percy, aka Angmar, being a traitor. After the tour Angmar decided to sit on top of the Big-House and send a report to Order. After a few seconds of waiting Order finally answered,

"Ah hello my son, I trust you've penetrated the camp?"

"I have father, it is as you said. Many of my betrayers have been made immortal, and I am still hated within the Greco-Roman world."

"My son I am sorry you have to relive this. But as you know the Earth and all of Chaos's creation is a cancer upon the universe. The gods of Olympus are the catalyst of this sickness. They must be destroyed."

"You don't have to check my resolve father. It is stronger than ever."

"I don't doubt your resolve my son. I have complete faith in you Angmar."

"Thank you father, one last thing my lord."

"Yes?"

"I am expected to be claimed at the latest, at the sing-along tomorrow night."

"Not to worry Angmar, I will use some of my influence to get you claimed."

"Thank you my lord."

"Good luck Angmar. And may your revenge, when the time is right, be swift and without mercy."

"My Lord Order, I will burn this camp to the ground with its inhabitants locked in the Big-House."

"I am so proud of you my son, now I have some things I must attend to within the army. Report back to me tomorrow after you've been claimed."

"I shall father."

A/N: Well there's the 2nd chapter, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review, constructive criticism is wanted as always.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Son of Thanatos

Disclaimer: i personally do not own either PJO, HoO or anything else you find familiar, except the plot. That's mine. Sort of

Angmar POV

After his "meeting" with Order, Angmar hopped of the roof of the Big-House and headed to the arena to pass the time until sunrise. Angmar still knew about the curfew but he had no fear of the harpies, as he could slaughter them mercilessly with a wave of his hand. And speak of the flying Devils, as Angmar entered the arena, a pack of harpies came flying at him. Angmar just sighed and pointed at them, freezing them in mid-air. Angmar strolled over to them, drawing his sword as he did, and stabbed one in the chest. She instantly was sent to Tartarus. The rest started squealing but Angmar silenced them with one murderous look. Angmar asked them,

"Which is the leader of this little pack?"

One of the harpies pipped up in her scratchy voice and said,

"I am."

"I have a proposition for all the harpies that work here. You start working as my spies and I won't light your insides on fire."

With those words Angmar dropped the harpies like a sack of potatoes and continued,

"Bring this news to the rest of your group, if you tell anyone else of what I've told you I swear, I will wipe out your entire species."

"What gives you the right!?"

"I am the son of Order, I have every right."

The harpies seemed shocked and bowed. Their leader said,

"We swear ourselves to you my lord."

Angmar looked pleased with himself and said,

"I accept your allegiance, now go to your comrades and leave me. Send one of you every night to report to me so I may have a full report to my father."

"Yes my prince."

The harpies then left and Angmar turned to the practice dummies, decided it wasn't difficult enough and rose Achilles and Hector to practice his swordsmanship.

"Greetings great heroes, I've summoned you from Elysium to challenge you to a duel."

Achilles glanced at Hector and they both erupted into laughter. Hector regained his composure first and replied,

"You, a puny demi-god, wish to challenge two of the greatest warriors of all time? You've got to be joking."

Angmar calmly replied,

"No I do not joke, I simply challenge you to a duel. If you win you are free to return to Elysium. But if I win, you must swear allegiance your allegiance to me as my royal bodyguards."

Hector, at these words lost it while Achilles just stared dumbfounded at Angmar's proposal. Achilles got over his shock and replied,

"You're on god spawn."

"So we are agreed to my terms?"

The two heroes of old looked at each other and nodded. Angmar said to them,

"Allow me to armor myself, you two may do the same."

"As you wish weakling."

Achilles sneered. Angmar grabbed his bag off his shoulder and began equipping himself. Better to look the part of a well equipped demi-god than the prince of evil until he had them sworn to his service. Achilles and Hector had just snapped their fingers and they armed and armored in the fashion they were used to. Angmar pulled his helmet on and said to his soon to be bodyguards,

"You two ready?"

"We've been ready for a while now."

Replied Achilles.

"Let us have at it then."

Angmar said as he leapt at Hector. Hector pulled his shield up in time to block the strike. Seeing an opening, Achilles swung his sword in a deadly arc. Angmar having trained for nearly three centuries straight saw the attack coming a mile away and bashed Achilles before he could finish his strike. Achilles was thrown to the ground. Hector sensing a disadvantage threw his spear at a distracted Angmar. Angmar deflected the spear with his sword and rolled towards Hector and slashed upwards as he finished the roll. Angmar's aim was true and his sword met flesh as the blade ate into Hector's leg. Achilles, still dazed, charged at Angmar who had just dispatched Hector. Angmar rolled his eyes and dispatched Achilles in a similar fashion. Angmar surveyed his fallen foes and said,

"I thank you both for your time, will you honor our agreement."

Achilles scoffed and replied,

"Do you think is men of no honor, we honor our agreement. No matter how we feel about it."

"I thank you both, I swear to you that I will treat you as my equals."

Both Achilles and Hector bowed and said,

"We thank you for that."

Angmar nodded and said now repeat after me,

"We as warriors of old."

Achilles and Hector both repeated the statement,

"Do swear our lives and allegiance to you, Lord Angmar, Son of Order and Prince of Barad Dür."

The ancient warriors again repeated the words to the oath. Angmar gazed upon his two new followers and said,

"Welcome my friends. I truly summoned you to assist me in my seeking revenge against the gods. I know both of you in your lives you were used by the gods to reach their own selfish ends."

Achilles bowed and Hector said,

"My lord the words you've spoken are true. We are grateful for the chance to sack Olympus we thank you."

"Don't thank me Hector and Achilles, thank my father, Order. He is the one that has brought me to you as a way of planning the gods fall. Now you men will masquerade as new arrivals to the camp. You may keep your names and my father will use his influence to have you claimed."

"We thank you Lord Angmar."

Angmar nodded and sent them in their way so the plan would be set in motion. By this time the sun had already begun to peak above the horizon. Angmar quickly teleported into the Hermes cabin and "slept" until the conch horn blew for breakfast. He followed his cabin mates to the auditorium as breakfast began a few of Angmar's fellow cabin mates gasped and looked above his head. Above him was a skull with two spears crossed behind it. Chiron loudly said,

"Son of the guardian of the doors of death, patroller of the line between the living and the dead. Hail Thomas Aliczander son of Thanatos."

The campers echoed the hail and went back to eating. Angmar grabbed his food and walked over to the Thanatos table. They all said hello to Angmar but he didn't bother remembering their names as they would be burning within the next couple of months. As Angmar looked from his food he saw Achilles and Hector running past the pine tree with a hellhound after them. Angmar thought to himself,

'Good they play their part well.'

Angmar shot up and tackled both heroes of old as the hellhound barreled over them. Jack quickly ran over and decapitated the hound. Chiron trotted over to where Angmar and his bodyguards were laying. Angmar got up and helped both Achilles and Hector up. Almost immediately Hector was claimed by Apollo, and Achilles was claimed by Athena. Chiron did the traditional hail for both of them, and by that time breakfast was over. Angmar spoke to Chiron,

"Chiron sir, if you don't mind I will gladly give these two the tour."

"Thank you Thomas you may leave to guide them now."

"Thank you sir."

Angmar bowed and beckoned for both Achilles and Hector to follow him. Once they were out of earshot, Angmar grabbed them and teleported all three of them to the woods so they could speak in privacy.

"Alright boys you two did well for your first test."

The two ancients looked dumbfounded and Hector said,

"That was a test?"

"Yes that was a test, a test of your abilities to act. You passed so you're good for now."

Achilles bowed his head at Angmar in thanks. Angmar continued,

"Soon the real test begins, you'll have to become friendly with your respective cabin mates. And report to me every night so I may submit a full report to Lord Order."

The two heroes nodded. Angmar then grabbed both and teleported back to camp in a deserted area. Angmar then sent them on their way so they may learn as much information as they could before they had to report. Angmar went off in search of his old friends so he may penetrate the group and learn how they felt about him still. And possibly sow some discord so they may tear each other apart. Almost immediately after leaving the auditorium, Angmar found Jack leaving the arena. Angmar got into the naive character that was Thomas Aliczander.

"Hey Jack."

Angmar said with a smile.

"What's up Tom? How's your second day at camp been?"

"Well aside from the monster attack this morning it's been rather boring."

"Ah same here buddy, I'm gonna go hangout with my friends you wanna come along. You can meet the rest of the gang."

Angmar felt almost bad for what was going to happen in a few months, almost.

"Yeah sure Jack, thanks for the invite."

"No problem man, come on I'll lead you to them."

"Where are they?"

"Well it depends on the day. I'll eventually reach our schedule."

"Sounds good Jack thanks again."

"No problem, also we're here."

"Uhh Jack this a solid rock wall, is this some kind of joke?"

"What no, push your hand against the wall."

Angmar already felt the entire groups presence through the wall but he still needed to stay in character so he did as he was told and pretended to nearly fall through.

"Told you it wasn't a joke Tom. Come on their waiting for me."

A/N: And scene, that is Chapter 3. As always don't forget to review, I craze constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Seeds of Revenge are Planted

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you find familiar, story picture made using .

Angmar POV

Angmar could honestly say he was surprised by what his old friends had managed to do without the camp finding out, they had hollowed out all of Zeus's Fist and made a cave network. Inside all of Angmar's old friends and allies were there: Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Leo, Calypso, and obviously Jack and Annabeth.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." Angmar said under his breath. Jack waved at the group and turned to Angmar,

"So Tom now that you've been adopted into the group you need a nickname."

"Why?"

"Well it's because we all have nicknames." Leo butted in.

"Oh ok, I've never had a nickname before." Angmar said even as he knew it was a lie.

"Didn't you have any friends?" Hazel asked sounding shocked.

"I used to, but they turned on me." Angmar stated.

"Well Tom you can trust us, we would never betray one of our friends." Annabeth said confidently.

At that remark Angmar started laughing uncontrollably. The rest of the group looked shocked, they didn't know what they said that made him laugh so hard. Minutes went by before Angmar gained control over himself again.

"Sorry guys, it's just that's what old group of friends said to me."

"Why is that funny then?" Piper asked completely and utterly confused.

"I've just learned to laugh at myself."

Jack patted Angmar's back and shook his head,

"Don't worry Tom, if I find the people that hurt you like that. I swear I'll kill them." Angmar said in his head, 'I don't know Jack. I don't think the gods want you to kill yourself.'

"Thanks Jack that means a lot to me."

"Soooo... Who's ready to get this party started!?" Leo said breaking the sad mood of the cave. Angmar tried his hardest not to lash out. In the centuries on Barad Dür, Angmar learned just how annoying each of the traits his old friends had were. He had grown to hate them, but Order warned him having just hatred and no drive would burn him up. So Angmar devoted himself to becoming stronger and wiser. As the party started kicking off, Jack brought out some wine.

"Hey Tom you can have some if you promise not to tell."

"Jack you honestly think I'm that much of an ass?"

Angmar's retort got a laugh out of the group and Angmar faked a smile. Annabeth raised her glass and said,

"I propose a toast, well two technically. One to our newest friend, Tom and one to the gods."

The group cheered in agreement. Angmar's face darkened but he faked a smiled and raised his glass but didn't say anything as the toast was completed. After they'd all drank their glasses, Leo went around filling each person's glass. The party went by in a blur, Angmar only pretended to drink but the rest of the group was hammered. Angmar learned far more than he needed to learn. With them being drunk Angmar could interrogate them and they wouldn't remember a thing. He learned that fully mustered, the two camps could call upon nearly 2,000 highly trained half-bloods and another thousand nature spirits. This force was puny compared to the army of Order, but they would most definitely be reinforced by the army of Chaos which numbered roughly 10,000 troops. With those reinforcements, Order's army would be outnumbered. Angmar also relearned the nicknames for the entire group. Jason was sparky, Thalia Pineconehead, Annabeth Owlface, Jack Bloodbrain, Nico Deathbreath, Piper was Beautyqueen, Hazel was Treasure Hunter, Frank Animagus, Leo was Hothead, and Calypso was Titaness. After the party Angmar climbed to the top of the Big-House and mentally called Achilles, Hector and the harpy leader to report to him before he sent his report to Order. Hector and Achilles arrived first telling Angmar similar figures to what the group told him. After their report Angmar dismissed them. After waiting for about two hours, one of the camp harpies flew up to the roof and bowed.

"My lord."

"Enough with the formalities, speak."

"Of course my lord, the gods are calling a council to vote on hunting down powerful demi-gods."

"That doesn't sound like a complete report."

"I was about to continue my lord."

"Well do so I have not the time nor the patience for your flattery."

"As you wish, there are whispers among the nature spirits that Chaos is planning on sending his advance scouting team. I advice you call for reinforcements. That is all my lord."

Angmar nodded and waved his hand to dismiss the harpy. The harpy bowed and returned to her camp duties. Angmar waited for a few minutes to ensure that their was no one to over hear his report to Order.

Order POV

The meeting with the army generals had gone on for far to long when Order's son and heir called.

"Ah hello Angmar, I was just in a meeting with the other commanders."

"Hello my lord, hello generals."

One of Order's generals, Sauron, spoke up.

"Lord Angmar why did you contact us during this important meeting?"

"General Sauron, I call with intelligence about our enemy."

"Well continue with your report then."

Angmar's holographic form bowed and continued,

"My lord, the Olympians alone can summon a force of around 3,000 strong. Many of these will be well trained half-bloods. This figure is without the hunters of Artemis added in as I do not know their exact numbers at this time. The other piece of intelligence I have for you is that Chaos's army numbers roughly 10,000 strong, with these reinforcements our forces will be outnumbered. Also nature spirits have begun to whisper throughout the world that Chaos will be sending his advance scouting party to help train the Olympians to successfully defend against our attack."

The council groaned and Order rubbed his chin in thought and said,

"That is ill news indeed Lord Angmar, tell us how did you come by this information?"

"I got some help my lord."

"Explain Angmar."

"Well Lord Order the harpies of the camp have sworn fealty to our cause, as have the heroes of old Achilles and Hector."

"Angmar how did you manage all this?"

"Trial by combat with Hector and Achilles. And fear with the harpies."

Order looked pleased with his son's work. Angmar continued,

"That is the extent of my report my lord."

"You may retire to your cabin now Angmar, leave us."

Angmar bowed and cut off the transmission. Order turned to look at the council and began,

"As you can see generals, Angmar is more than capable. Though we are unaware of what this advance from Chaos's army will consist of, we do know Angmar will need reinforcements before we send the full army. Do any of you gentlemen have any suggestions on who we should send?"

The generals all murmured among themselves until Sauron spoke up again,

"My lord I will go assist Angmar, though I advice we send more than one extra spy."

"I thank you for volunteering Sauron, and I agree. We must send at least two soldiers."

Another general spoke up,

"What of Mobius my lord? She has just returned from her mission within Chaos's army."

"Contact her immediately. It's decided, Sauron and Mobius will travel to Earth and assist Angmar. And I stress this, Sauron, Angmar is in command of this mission."

Sauron nodded his head and teleported out of the room to arm himself for the mission. After Sauron left the door swung open.

"Ah Mobius I see you received our message."

"I have my lord, it said very little just that I had a new mission."

Order couldn't see the spied face as she had her cloak on.

"Mobius, enough with the cloak and dagger, remove the hood."

"As you wish my lord."

Mobius lifted her hands to her hood and lowered revealing the face of Bianca Di Angelo. She then continued,

"What is the mission my lord?"

"Mobius you are being sent to earth to assist Lord Angmar in his scouting mission."

"Am I the only one helping?"

"No General Sauron will also be assisting you as well. And remember this is Angmar's mission you report your findings to him. You are dismissed."

Mobius bowed and left the room. Order shook his head, sending Mobius was a desperate move. He wasn't sure how Angmar would react to seeing Mobius. They didn't know each other's identities yet but they would have to so they could build some trust between the two. Order dismissed the rest of the council and contacted Angmar.

Angmar POV

Just as Angmar was about to leave the roof of the Big-House his communicator beeped.

Angmar answered,

"Hello father."

The voice of Order answered on the other end,

"Hello my son, I have news for you."

"News lord?"

"Yes, I've dispatched both General Sauron and Mobius to assist you in your mission."

"Thank you father, is there anything else?"

"No you may continue with your daily tasks until they arrive."

Order then shut off the communication. Angmar rubbed his temples. He and Mobius didn't exactly work well together, ever since Angmar's arrival to Barad Dür.

-flashback-

Percy POV

Percy looked around the castles wondering where he was. He'd been to the underworld and this wasn't it. Just then a figure materialized in front of him. The power radiating off the being was immense. It felt as if Percy was melting in his presence. After a few minutes of the melting sensation, it disappeared. The figure then spoke,

"It pains me how your friends treated you."

Percy's reply was full hatred and anger,

"They are no friends of mine."

The figure looked down at Percy and continued,

"And whys that?"

"They betrayed me and left me to die."

"How does that make you feel Perseus?"

"Pissed off. Who are you?"

"I am Order, the creators disgraced brother. And I have a proposition for you."

"What would that be? I've been used to many times to just throw myself at your feet in service."

"Oh it's nothing of that matter, I simply ask for you to work with me in my war against Chaos."

"What's in it for me oh great and powerful Order."

The sarcasm Percy was using showed just how angry he was.

"Oh just vengeance against all of earth."

Percy looked up and smiled.

"I like this proposition Order."

"I was thinking you would. But I feel you will need some extra power if we are to pull this off."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I will adopt you as my son. Then I will bestow upon you all the power of the Void and Creation I possess, placing you among the top three beings in the universe."

Percy bowed,

"I thank you Lord Order."

"You may call me father whilst we are in private, other than that lord or Order will do."

"As you wish father."

"So you accept?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Good now repeat after me. I Perseus Jackson do swear my service to you, Order, heir to the universe and lord of Barad Dür."

Percy repeated the oath.

"Now Percy I advice you to change your name, as we wouldn't want Chaos's spies to find out about who you really are."

Percy thought for a moment and replied,

"Angmar, I am Angmar."

-time skip (50 years)-

Angmar had been on Barad Dür for half a century and had indeed inherited many powers from Order. This didn't go unnoticed by a few of Order's other elite forces. The vast majority of them didn't care that Angmar was becoming more and more powerful. Except one agent, Mobius. She seemed to hate Angmar with an undying passion, a passion that pushed her to outshine the heir to Barad Dür. She rarely succeeded, causing her to work harder and harder until one day, she snapped and lashed out at Angmar. The duel lasted for three days until Mobius tired. She become complacent that Angmar was more powerful than her, but she still despised him. Angmar cared little that she hated him as long as he had her respect as her superior.

-End Flashback-

Angmar hadn't realized he had fallen asleep and quickly shot up and immediately groaned. Both Sauron and Mobius had arrived.

A/N: Longest chapter yet, hope you enjoy. sorry for the wait, i hit some major writer's block. but as always review. CC would great.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Revelations

Angmar POV

The days passed by quickly and spring had turned to summer before the first promised large scale monster attack was launched against the camp. Angmar had gotten the four soldiers under his command to have watch that night with him so they may wipeout the attacking force and prove to the camp they are with them. Order had sent a short message saying the assault would begin around 10:30 at night.

"They're late sir."

"I know Hector. Rouse Achilles, Sauron and Mobius, I sense great amounts of power coming from the south."

"As you wish my lord."

Hector left wake the others while Angmar waited for the promised monster attack. Minutes later Hector returned, with the others in tow. Mobius walked up to Angmar's shoulder and whispered in his ear,

"Do you know how many there are going to be?"

"No, why are you scared?" Angmar asked accusingly.

"Hell no, I was curious."

"Whatever, you don't have to admit you're scared. Just know I can read your emotions better than any nature spirit."

Mobius shrunk way leaving Angmar to question who she really was and why she felt so familiar. 'Oh well, I have to keep my mind on the task at hand. Once Olympus is dust I will question her.' Angmar thought to himself. The group waited for another two hours before Angmar shot up saying, "Everyone get up. They're here."

"How many my lord?"

"Always the one for formalities Hector, and I'd say about 200. We got this."

Sauron walked up to Angmar and said,

"Prince, I advice we form a battle plan before they begin their attack."

"As you wish general, what's your plan?"

"Sir, Mobius is an archer have her take position at the crest of the hill so she may fire down into the enemy, Hector, Achilles and myself will form a small shield wall at the base of the hill to bait the enemy to attack us in a frontal assault."

"Good plan, I will then come in from the left flank and hammer and anvil the monsters against you and we four meet in a field of monster dust."

Mobius spoke up, "What of the campers? How will you warm them?"

"I will call one of the harpies to rouse Chiron and he will do the work for us. We must act as if we can't wipe out this force with a wave of our hands. Sauron, your line with Achilles and Hector must falter and a few will attack Mobius, who must struggle. I myself will charge as planned and be cut down quickly but I will get back up. Mobius you must keep the campers from the battle until I have fallen thrice. Do you all understand?"

Four voices chorused 'Yes my lord.' And the five of them got to their positions. They heard the army before they saw them, over 900 blood thirsty monsters planning to slaughter the camp and its inhabitants. Angmar's squad readied their weapons. Angmar heard Sauron shout out, "Shield Wall!" And Hector and Achilles quickly closed ranks and locked shields with Sauron. Mobius readied an arrow to her bow and Angmar drew his bastard sword and placed his helmet on his head. Angmar then mentally prepared himself for the pain he was about to be in. The monsters stopped their march and laughed at the small force defending the camp, it was at this time that Angmar sent a telekinetic message to the harpies telling them to wake Chiron. The monsters finished their laughter and charged at Sauron's shield wall.

Mobius POV

The monsters smashed into the shields of Achilles, Hector and Sauron. The three warriors of Order frantically hacked and slashed at the enemy trying to slow the monster's advance. Mobius fired arrow after arrow into the mass of monsters until as according to plan, Hector was felled by a spear to his left shoulder causing the line to break. A few monsters broke through before Hector rejoined the fight. At this point the campers were marching in battle formation toward the hill as Mobius engaged the monsters that smashed through the line. By this time Angmar had charged into the enemy rear but immediately was incapacitated by a spear thrust to his gut. Even knowing he was invincible the soldiers under his command grimaced at their commanders plight and Mobius actually feared for his life. Angmar slowly got up and began slashing his way through the monsters. Mobius had finally dispatched the remaining monsters to her front and turned to halt the campers from joining,

"Stop!" She yelled out, "We can handle it!"

Annabeth called back,

"You will die if you don't allow us to help!"

"Thomas said he had to protect this camp, we agreed with him!"

That shut the campers up, as this form of self-sacrifice reminded them of someone who they betrayed no matter how hard they tried to make it seem as he was the betrayer. Angmar fell again, this time his shield was shattered by a flail smashing into it. Mobius heard Angmar's groan and she forgot her orders,

"Campers of Camp Half-Blood! Charge!"

With a thunderous roar, the campers charged the monster ranks. The devastating charge of 1,000 heavily armed half-blood hoplites devastated the enemy army. Sauron, Achilles and Hector were swallowed up by the Greek demi-gods and didn't need to fight anymore. Angmar was the last to be helped by the camp. Mobius ran up to Angmar's body and muttered, "Oh please, not again."

Annabeth and Jack walked over to Angmar's form and Annabeth asked,

"Where did he get that armor?"

"It was a gift from his father."

"Thanatos? That doesn't make sense."

"No. His father was... I mean is Chaos. We are sorry for not telling you our heritage, chaos ordered us to keep our identities secret until you trusted us, poor Thomas didn't think you would trust him unless he did his utmost to defend you."

"Why do he think that?" Jack asked. Annabeth was kneeling by Angmar's side listening to his heartbeat. Mobius was slow to answer,

"Because he left this camp thinking you all thought he betrayed you."

Annabeth's head shot up,

"His name isn't really Thomas is it?"

At this point Angmar had woken up and commented on why there were people standing over him,

"You guys can leave now."

Mobius held in a squeal of joy when her commander stood up under his own power. But before Annabeth could continue her line of questioning Angmar teleported his entire squad to a private place.

Angmar POV

Angmar was seething with anger at all four soldiers under his command, his anger mainly focused on Mobius. How could she nearly tell the traitors his identity. Once the group reached their spot in the woods Angmar let out a savage cry that was heard throughout the camp,

"Damnit Mobius, what has gotten into you!?"

Achilles, always the one to try to stop infighting, stepped in,

"Sir, Mobius was trying to save you from being overrun."

"My second fall was planned I broke the shield myself, the flail was a love tap. I was in no danger. All of you act as if I am not one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

Mobius stepped up,

"My lord, I was merely trying to fool them into thinking we were the soldiers of Chaos."

Angmar was quiet for a moment and said,

"Mobius. Remove your hood."

"Sir?"

"I said remove the hood. If you are who I think you are I won't send you back to Barad Dür in disgrace."

"As you wish."

Mobius slowly remover her hood. Angmar's once angry face calmed almost instantly.

"Bianca?"

"Yes Percy, it's me."

Angmar disregarded her calling him his dead name and quickly embraced her.

"How long have served father?"

"Since after you defeated Kronos."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He was worried you would grow soft."

By this time Hector and Achilles had started playing rock-paper-scissors and Sauron was just standing at attention. Angmar finally released Bianca not before whispering to her,

"Meet me on top of the big house tonight."

Once released the group was teleported back to where the battle had taken place. The campers had been busy collecting the wounded when Angmar's group reappeared. Annabeth stalked up to Angmar and attempted to break his nose, but Angmar just waved his hand and Annabeth ended up missing by a mile.

"Who in the hades do you think you are!?" Annabeth asked, her fury showing.

"I am Angmar, son of Chaos and heir to the universe. But you may know me better as..." Angmar removed his helmet and the spell that altered his features. "The disgraced hero Percy Jackson."

A/N: I apologize for the lat update, college is killing me at the moment. Sorry for the cliff-hanger. (not really) As always review and CC is advised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "Son of Chaos"

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything you find familiar as I am very uncreative when it comes to naming characters and places.

Angmar POV

"Per... Percy?"

The shock and sadness in Annabeth's voice seemed so real that Angmar almost ran to her, but his thirst for revenge was great and one person that actually wanted him back would not douse the fire within his heart. Angmar said,

"Yes it is I, the great Percy Jackson, twice savior of Olympus. Here again for a third time, only this time I come to the aid of those who betrayed me. I do this not as a favor to you, as personally I would see this world burn, I'm here on orders from Chaos. Father would be upset if he found the jewel of his creation destroyed."

Angmar's words seemed to have shocked the campers, even the ones who never knew him. They'd all heard that he was the most loyal hero in existence, and that he had been a traitor. The who betrayed him looked down in shame. Angmar saw this and said,

"Ah I see, my 'friends' seem to have attempted to hide a skeleton in their closet, as you have told everyone that I just snapped one day and attacked Jason. But it matters not as I have no feeling for this camp except loathing. I digress, Chiron call a war council in half an hour I must speak with my allies alone."

"As you wish Percy."

Angmar visibly grimaced at the sound of his old name and nodded to Mobius. Mobius teleported off with Achilles, Hector and Sauron leaving Angmar to deal with questions. But before the camper got over their shock, Angmar waved his hand and teleported away leaving the campers to wonder at how much their great hero had changed.

-Location Change-

Angmar POV(as always;))

Angmar had arrived on Earths moon waiting for his followers to arrive. He only had to wait a few seconds before they all arrived. Mobius said immediately,

"Why did you need us to meet you in such a random place Angmar?"

"I had to assure our privacy in this talk."

Sauron said,

"What is it you need to inform us of?"

"Oh nothing general, we just need to form a plan for when the actual soldiers of chaos arrive at the camp."

Achilles spoke up,

"Angmar, couldn't we just kill them?"

"Achilles while that is a good point, we must tread carefully as Chaos will likely send around 15 of his best soldiers to train the campers to fight against our force."

The group thought for a moment when Sauron said aloud,

"We could turn a few of Chaos's soldiers to our cause."

"That's an idea, but with their loyalty we would be lucky to turn one of them. I feel we will have to kill them, which will cause us to speed up our plans by about three months."

The group nodded and teleported back to Earth for the war council.

-Earth-

Sauron POV

When the group reached the camp, they were greeted by all twelve Olympians. Angmar's visibly contorted into rage when he saw the Olympian council but Mobius calmed with by placing her hand in his shoulder. Sauron thought to himself, 'I see Bianca and Angmar have gotten closer these past few months, I should tell Lord Order that his line will be secure in his son if the two marry.'

Angmar had calmed enough to say,

"Ah Chiron, I see you've called the gods to be at this meeting behind my back."

The centaur stuttered them said,

"Oh no Percy, they arrived just after you left,they wanted to meet you after three centuries."

"Ah I see, I feel as if the only reason they are here is to see if they can possibly banish me again."

The gods seemed shocked at Angmar's lack of respect. This caused the four soldiers of Angmar's group to bust out laughing. Angmar silenced them with a raise of his hand. Angmar continued,

"Let's lay out some ground rules, you Olympians will not interfere with me or my soldiers tasks on Earth."

The Olympians were taken aback but nodded in agreement. Posiedon seemed to want say something to his disgraced son but Angmar silenced him with one look. Angmar then left the gods and walked into the council room motioning Sauron and the rest of the group to follow.

Annabeth POV

Percy walked in with his warriors in tow. Annabeth didn't know why but the girl, Mobius, seemed familiar. Percy turned to the gathered councilors and began speaking.

"You already know my identity, so a sign of trust I shall allow my companions the opportunity to show you their identities. I must warn you, one or two of them may be familiar to you."

Annabeth and the other councilors were confused by Percy's but didn't say anything.

Percy continued, speaking to his soldiers,

"Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first sir."

"Alright Mobius, remove the hood."

Mobius moved next to Percy and removed her hood revealing the face of Bianca Di Angelo. Nico's face paled, well got as pale as it could without being see through, at the sight of his sister. Thalia placed a hand on Nico's shoulder to show her support. Percy didn't seem to show any emotions anymore.

"Alright thank you Mobius."

Bianca smiled at Percy and teleported away. Percy took a moment to gather his wits and said,

"Alright you two might as well reveal your names at the same time."

Two of the three warriors nodded and removed their helmets. One said,

"I am Hector of Troy."

And the other said,

"And I am Achilles of the Myrmidons."

Clarisse gawked at her hero while Percy dismissed them. The other soldier nodded at Percy and followed Bianca, Achilles and Hector out. Percy then turned to the campers and said,

"So now you know our names, I'm going to assume that you will trust us now. Although, then again."

Percy trailed off. Annabeth was shocked at how much Percy and changed over the centuries, none of the rest of the seven had changed all that much, aside from Annabeth and Jack getting together. Annabeth still didn't know why she was so fond of Jack, he was the one who forced Percy to do what he did. Truthfully, Annabeth still loved Percy, and everyday had been a struggle not to go to the underworld to find him. She didn't know why, well she did know why, she just didn't know why her feelings for Percy had grown in intensity over the centuries. Annabeth hadn't realized that Percy had been talking when she heard him say,

"Blonde one, as a daughter of the wisdom goddess I assumed you would be the one wanting to help plan for the defense of the camp."

Annabeth got angry but just sighed.

"Sorry Percy."

Percy's eyes seemed to glow with a unknown fire when he heard his name.

"I regret to inform you that Percy Jackson died a long time ago."

With that announcement Percy stormed out of the council room leaving Annabeth and the rest of the councilors to wonder at why Percy felt as if the old him had died.

Angmar POV

'Who does she think she is!?'

Angmar thought to himself,

'Why don't they understand how much they hurt me!?'

Angmar was brought of his thoughts when he ran right into Mobius. Angmar quickly caught her before she hit the ground, leaving Angmar holding her in his arms. Mobius' hood fell off and Angmar instinctively moved his right hand to caress her face.

"Hey." Mobius said breathlessly,

"Thanks for not letting me fall."

"My pleasure."

Angmar felt heat rising to his face, and the emotions he felt coming from Mobius deepened his blush. Their faces moved ever closer to each other until they embraced each other in a kiss. Angmar felt as if it lasted for months when Achilles walked past them and said,

"Woah, did not see that coming. I'm gonna go over there."

Achilles then teleported away, leaving Angmar and Mobius to laugh at their comrade's reaction. They kissed once more then broke apart,

"I'd like it if you allowed that to happen more often Mobius."

"Percy." Mobius said soothingly,

"How about we use our names with each other?"

Angmar couldn't help himself when he growled slightly but he nonetheless said,

"Alright Bianca. I'll see you tomorrow, I have to report to my father."

"Alright Percy."

Mobius caressed his face and continued,

"Don't keep me waiting."

She then winked and teleported out of Angmar's arms. Angmar stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes before he teleported to the roof of the big house to report to his father. Order answers after the first ring,

"Ah hello my son, how goes the mission? I haven't heard from you in a few days."

"I apologize father, I have no excuse."

Order smiled at his son and said,

"Well you're reporting now, bring me up to speed."

"For starters we've fooled the campers into believing we are the soldiers Chaos, and that I am his heir."

"That is good news indeed Angmar, have you thought of ways to deal with Chaos's actual soldiers when they arrive? My spies report saying they will arrive in a few days."

"We have a few ideas father, but nothing solid."

"Alright Angmar, you have time. Just not much anymore. Now tell me, how'd the battle go?"

"We slaughtered the monsters, I used my powers to have them sent to Barad Dür when they fell in battle."

"Ah so that is how the army received so many new recruits last night."

"Yes, sorry for not warning you."

"It is fine, recruits are recruits. And we are sorely lacking on that front. Any other news?"

Angmar already knew what his father was hinting at, as they formed an extremely powerful empathy link a few decades ago.

"Well father, we both know I am the heir to the throne of Barad Dür."

"Yes that is true. Continue."

"And we also both know that an heir needs his own heirs."

"What are you hinting at?" Order said with a knowing tone.

"I may have found a queen father."

"Mobius?"

Angmar looked down and said,

"Yes father."

"Don't be ashamed Angmar, Mobius has served us faithfully for centuries, she will be a good wife and Queen. You have my blessing son."

"Thank you father. That is the extent of my report."

"You are dismissed my son. Enjoy your night with Mobius."

Order said with a wink. Angmar smiled and shook his head at his fathers innuendo, and shut off the communication. Angmar sat on the roof for a while and decided to teleport to Mobius's quarters.

A/N: Well there you go, chapter 6. hope you enjoyed the whole Percy/Bianca-ness of this chapters ending. Still not sure if this will be a tragic story or not. Post what you think I should do in a review, and I will try my best to get back to you ASAP. As always CC is wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chaos Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar.

Angmar POV

Angmar teleported back to Bianca's quarters to hear the end of her personal report to Lord Order.

"That is all my lord."

"Thank you Mobius, you are dismissed."

Bianca bowed her head, and turned to leave her room.

"You told me not to keep you waiting Bianca."

Angmar said with a smile.

"And you didn't, not very long anyway."

Bianca winked and motioned Angmar to join her on her bed. Angmar, after three centuries, still had no idea what he was doing in this situation. Bianca caressed Angmar's face and brought him into a kiss. Achilles barged in saying,

"Sir! Chaos himself is here!"

Angmar and Bianca broke apart and Angmar quickly armed himself before teleporting to meet with his greatest enemy.

-Linebreak-

Angmar arrived a few meters away from where the campers were meeting with chaos and his soldiers.

"These are my elite soldiers, sent here to train the campers against the threat of my brother, Order."

Annabeth saw Angmar land and said,

"Percy, it's your dad."

Angmar groaned at how his cover was blown so easily. He walked up to chaos and said,

"Hello. Uncle."

"Ah Angmar I see your father has beaten me to getting soldiers to Earth."

"Oh uncle, we've been here for years."

At Angmar's words, the assembled campers vocally gasped at the realization that Angmar had lied to them. Chaos's soldiers nervously placed their hands on their weapons.

"Angmar, you needn't worry over my soldiers. You and I both know the only real threat to you is me. And as I don't believe in hurting my kin I will not attack you."

Angmar's eyes flashed in anger and he mentally called his squad to him. Bianca arrived first and was shocked by the presence of Chaos. Achilles and Hector arrived just after Sauron. The three warriors grimly placed their hands on their weapons.

"Uncle you may not believe in kin-slaying. But I find it the most fun."

With those words Angmar drew his blade and attacked Chaos's soldiers. Chaos's troops didn't even have a chance to draw their blades, as Angmar brutally slaughtered every last one of them. Blood was still dripping from Angmar's sword when he turned to face Chaos. Chaos didn't look mad. He seemed more sad than anything.

"Oh Percy, how far you've fallen. Years ago you would have never attacked anyone who didn't give you reason."

"They gave me a reason when they pledged allegiance to my enemy!"

Angmar was losing control of his anger. Sauron saw this and said,

"Sir. Order requests you to contact him immediately."

Angmar nodded, then cleaned his blade and turned on a communicator. Order answered immediately.

"What is going on down their Angmar?"

"Father, Chaos has arrived ahead of schedule with his elite squad of soldiers."

"I see, have you made contact with Chaos's forces."

Chaos cut in,

"Yes your son has, by slaughtering them mercilessly."

"Well done Angmar, you just killed the best of the best of Chaos's army."

"Yes and in doing so you're son has broken the laws of war."

"Chaos, no laws were broken. You're just upset that your brightest platoon of soldiers were slain with ease by my heir."

"You're heir is a corrupted hero!"

Angmar was just listening to their conversation with growing amusement. He then interjected,

"Oh Uncle Chaos, it is not y father who corrupted as you say. It is the people you love the most. The 'loving' and 'loyal' people I once called my friends."

Angmar then said loud enough for all at the camp to hear,

"Personally I can't wait until our campaign against Earth is won."

Annabeth asked,

"Why?"

Angmar slowly turned to face her and replied with a savage gleam in his eyes,

"So I may burn this camp to the ground. But I will leave my old allies alive. Not out of mercy but for vengeance. I will force you to kill your respective godly parent, then I will release you from your bonds so you see what you've done. I will then pick one of you at random and brutally slaughter them in front of the survivors. This will continue until only one is left. Pray that you aren't the last one living as my wrath will be immense."

Annabeth couldn't believe her ears, neither could the campers. Here was the twice savior of Olympus, speaking with such ferocity about how he would exact his revenge against them. Angmar enjoyed the looks of pure fear and shock on the campers faces. Order coughed and said,

"My son I have a new title for you."

Angmar turned to his fathers image,

"What is it?"

"Angmar the Vengeful."

"I like it father, what are your orders?"

"Return to our base in the solar system, you will find the army soon there. Bring your companions as well."

"As you wish father."

"I will meet you there."

The communication cut off and Angmar said to his companions,

"Go on ahead, I have one last thing to say to the campers."

They nodded and teleported away. Chaos just shook his head in sadness and teleported back to Tamriel, his planet. Once Chaos left Angmar looked at the campers and grinned savagely and said in a sing-song voice,

"Campers of Camp Half-Blood, the next time you see me, Camp Jupiter will be in ruins and an army will be at your gates. So I leave you with this one last message."

Angmar then raised his hand and started pulling Chiron towards him. As Chiron slowly moved towards him, Angmar pulled his sword and said,

"Chiron do you know what type of metal this sword is made of? It's Ordarian Steel, one of the few substances in the universe that can kill immortals as if they were weak mortals."

Chiron looked fearful for but a brief moment and shouted,

"Percy! You're better than this! Forget whatever lies Order has told you and return to us!"

Angmar just shook his head and said,

"You stupid horse, why would I return to the ones who betrayed me. Now, Chiron, it's time for you to die!"

And Angmar violently pulled his old mentor towards him at full speed and drove his sword, Desolation, through Chiron's chest. The campers all screamed out as Chiron died and Annabeth shouted,

"Noooo! Percy I swear, I will kill you if it is the last thing I do!"

Angmar calmly said,

"Why not now Annabeth? If you hate me as much as you act like you do, you should have no problem in attacking me. Actually I relish at the possibility of you attacking me, as I would destroy you. Now I take my leave, thank you for your hospitality."

Angmar bowed and teleported to the secret base of Order. The moon Europa.

Order POV

Order was reviewing the logistics of the army when Angmar finally teleported back to Europa.

"Ah Angmar, what kept you so long?"

"I was tying some loose ends father."

"What did you do?"

"I killed Chiron."

Order was actually shocked at the brutality of his adopted son.

"Why did you do this?"

"He was their leader, and they needed to learn that we were serious."

Order mentally said to himself,

'At least he thinks of long term strategy when he kills, sometimes.'

-Earth-

Annabeth POV

The campers were still in shock by Percy's actions. Annabeth was in tears. Nico was just staring dumbfounded at where Chiron was still laying. Jason was the first to snap out of his stupor,

"Alright come on, we have to bury him, then we can think about how we will exact our vengeance."

"Jason, how do you expect any of us to be able to fight Percy on an even footing?"

Nico asked.

"I honestly have no idea Nico, but we have to kill Percy. Or he will bring ruin on all the earth."

Annabeth spoke up,

"Don't you all see? Percy did this because of what we did to him all those centuries ago. He's hurting,band we were stupid to to punish him for lashing out. The gods shouldn't have punished him so profoundly. We need to work with Lord Chaos to see if we can redeem him."

"Annabeth."

Thalia said,

"How do you expect to redeem a being who killed his loving mentor with little remorse?"

Annabeth just shook her head muttered something only Nico could hear,

"We have to save him, I still love him."

Thalia just shook her head and kneeled down and hugged Annabeth. The seven and all of Percy's old friends soon joined into a group hug centered around Annabeth. The group hug was broken by a bright flash of light. It was Chaos.

"Annabeth is right, if you truly wish to save your camp you must bring Percy back to the light."

Nico spoke,

"How will we manage such a feat?"

"I have a few plans young Nico. Though it is not a given, we must try. For Percy's sake and my creation."

"Why is Percy so important to you Chaos?"

Annabeth asked, well more pleased.

"Young Annabeth, Percy was the gem of my creation, he was meant to be my heir. But he was seduced by the lure of revenge. I believe Percy may have been tricked by Order. But I'm not certain. In the meantime, I will send a new platoon of soldiers to assist you in training."

The campers bowed as Chaos teleported away. After a few minutes of silence, Jason and Leo moved to help bury Chiron. Nico sent an iris message to the gods telling them of the day's events. The gods arrived in time for the burial of Chiron. The gods said a few words to honor Chiron. Annabeth then took the stand. She began tearfully,

"Chiron was like a father to many a hero through the ages, he trained Heracles and many other great heroes in antiquity. During the revolution, he trained George Washington. The Civil War, he trained General Grant and Sherman. In this day and age, Chiron trained the greatest heroes to ever grace this Earth. Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Travis and Conner Stoll, Clarrise LaRue, Jack Blaire, myself..."

Annabeth broke off choking back tears, then continued,

"And Percy Jackson."

The crowd murmured at the though of Percy still being a hero.

"Percy Jackson was a hero until we betrayed him. Percy Jackson died the day his mortal family died and he was disowned. Now we are faced with the threat of Angmar, and without attempting to redeem him, I fear we will die."

Annabeth rubbed her eyes and walked to Jack holding out her arms. Jack embraced her as she broke down. Apollo and his children then sang a mournful song as Hades and Nico lowered Chiron into the ground. As Hazel moved the dirt to cover the grave, Jason said,

"May Chiron find piece in the underworld. And if he doesn't, may his reincarnated form have a peaceful life."

Athena shouted out,

"Hail Chiron!"

The gathered campers, gods, and nature spirits echoed her cry.

A/N: Sorry for this chapter's events. Wait no I'm not, anyway don't forget to review. CC is always enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Calm

Dislcaimer: I do not own PJO or the names from LOTR, aliens are from MAssEffect and Halo.

Annabeth POV

It had been two weeks since Percy, no Angmar, had killed Chiron. Chaos had made good on his promise and his elite soldiers had arrived to camp the day after the funeral. The campers had taken to the training with gusto, but without their leader they didn't know what to do. Annabeth herself had taken to the task of figuring out how to save Percy with similar enthusiasm, though she didn't know how she was going to convince him. The days training had just finished, Annabeth was sitting exhausted in front of the Athena cabin. Jack walked up, waved, and said,

"Hey baby."

After what Jack had done to Percy, Annabeth tried so hard to hate him, but he was so sweet and charming.

"Hey blood brain."

They smiled at each other for a while longer then Jack said,

"How do you plan on getting Percy to come back to our side?"

"I don't know Jack, but I have to. I was the one that broke him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters I believed every damn word you said about him!"

Annabeth didn't mean to shout but the stress of training, losing Chiron and Percy were getting to her.

"What are you saying?"

"After you said Percy broke Jason's sword, I began pushing him away and hanging out with you more. Then one day I was at the beach thinking and you came saying you just saw Percy cheating on me, and said you had a good idea to get revenge. I was so heartbroken I believed you. You brought Leo out to the beach and we did something I've regretted since Percy left. Percy left all of us thinking we hated him."

"Annabeth, yes I did somethings I'm not proud of. But don't you see? I did it to protect the camp. If Percy had lost it before I arrived he would killed a lot of people."

"Enough with the damn lies! He was my everything, I loved him. Now I have to save him."

Annabeth was crying now and Jack wasn't fazed by his girlfriends emotions and continued,

"Well if you're gonna go back to the guy that you cheated on, I'll have nothing of it."

Jack then walked away to the arena leaving Annabeth to sit with her feelings alone. Annabeth after a few more minutes of crying said aloud suddenly,

"We will need to make peace with old enemies."

Angmar POV

"Move faster maggots!"

Angmar was putting some of the new human recruits through their drills,

"Do you think you'll survive the first battle at this pace?! Move your asses!"

The recruits began speeding up. Angmar just shook his head and turned to Achilles,

"Achilles, these recruits aren't good enough."

"I know my lord, I shall double my efforts."

"See that you do."

Angmar then moved on to the next group of recruits, these being Uruks. This group was slightly more skilled than the first. The soldiers within Order's army were very diverse. There were aliens from across the galaxy; Uruk-Hai, Turians, Krogans, Sangheili, and many others. Humans still made up much of the army's officer corps, though the Sangheili had their own command structure and the Turians were mainly special forces. Angmar didn't trust any of them fully, even if they had pledged their lives to the cause. He would prefer to just slaughter all on Earth on his own, but Order told him this would allow him to form a galactic wide empire. This idea pleased Angmar to no end. Angmar after watching this second group of human recruits, he moved on to the Sangheili groups. Of all the races in the army, Angmar trusted the Sangheili the most due to their intense loyalty and honor. Hector was overseeing their training,

"How's goes the training my friend?"

"My Prince, the Sangheili seem to be the most motivated by our cause. They put their all into their training, though their leader would like to speak to either you or Order."

"Thank you Hector, where is he?"

"In the middle of the formation, he said he will finish training with his warriors."

"Alert me when the training ends."

"I shall my lord."

"One last thing, do you know where Mobius is?"

"I'm not sure my lord, I believe she's been in her quarters for much the time we've been here."

"Why is she so solitary now? She knows she must train."

"I've no idea sir, Lord Order has requested your presence immediately my lord."

"Thank you Hector, I will meet the Sangheili Chieftain once I've talked with my father."

"As you wish."

Hector bowed and Angmar teleported to Order's command pavilion.

"Hello father you wished to see me?"

"Ah Angmar I did. We need to form an invasion plan for the Earth campaign."

"Won't that be simple?"

"No my son, the gods of Olympus have made many alliances with former enemies in order to defend against our invasion, this has jumped the number troops they have to over 100,000."

Angmar was shocked,

"How is such a number even possible?"

"As I said before, they have made alliances. The demi-gods of Greece and Rome have allied, along with the demi-gods of the Vikings. The Titans have pledged their forces to Chaos along with many clear-sighted mortals."

"This force makes ours look insignificant."

"Numbers wise, yes. But in skill we are unmatched. Your bodyguard will slaughter it's way through any enemy formation it comes across."

"If you say so father."

"I do say so. Now onto the plan. We need a landing sight."

"I think we should call in Sauron, he has a knack for strategic planning."

"I already have."

Sauron teleports in just then and says,

"My lords I believe the best place to land would be in Kansas, as the wheat fields would provide food for our troops, it's relatively flat to allow for the maximum number of transports landing and its in the middle of the country."

"Alright thank you Sauron, Angmar who do we attack first?"

"The Romans."

"Why's that?"

"They won't have as much time training with Chaos's soldiers. It will also be a blow to the moral of Camp Half-Blood."

"Good, now we need battle plans for the battle of New Rome."

"My lord, I belive we should draw those up at a later date for secrecy sake."

"Good point Sauron, what has been said in this tent doesn't leave. Understood?"

Sauron saluted and Angmar nodded.

"You two are dismissed."

"Prince Angmar."

"Chieftain."

"Not to offend but my title among my people is Arbiter, I would like for that to carry over."

"As you wish Arbiter. What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"My peoples role in this army. And how we will be rewarded."

"Well the main goal now is to destroy the Olympians and all who swear allegiance to them as vengeance for past wrongs."

"And after that?"

"Lord Order plans to form a galactic empire, I'm sure he will reward you with a star system or two."

"My people understand why you hate your own people, we will fight for that. But we are honorable beings, and we do not condone invasions for nothing but personal gain."

"Arbiter, the Sangheili are indeed a proud and honorable species and I am pleased to have you by my side. I am placing your warriors in the vanguard, you will be the first on the ground astride myself and my bodyguards."

The Arbiter bowed and said,

"Prince Angmar, you honor us with such an important task. We will preform our duties until death."

"I thank your people for the rest of the army, now prepare yourselves we are shipping out early to throw the Olympians off guard and the landing place has changed as well."

"As you wish my lord."

-Earth-

Annabeth POV

"My Lord Chaos, Order plans to land in Kansas and march on New Rome first. I don't have the exact landing zone or battle plans."

"Thank you soldier, keep up the good work."

Annabeth was at a war meeting with Chaos's lieutenants and the commanders of the other alliance member armies. Chaos turned to one of his officers,

"Captain Castelion, send a detachment of soldiers to New Rome immediately."

A familiar voice replied,

"Yes my lord."

Annabeth spoke up,

"Who are you?"

The man turned and replied,

"I am Chaos's second in command, Omega."

"Who are you really?"

"That is classified."

And Omega then teleported away to his objective leaving Annabeth to wonder at his identity. The days after that incident blended together, Annabeth planned how she would get Percy back and trained until she couldn't move. She avoided Jack like the plague, Thalia and the seven tried their best to help Annabeth plan, but they had no ideas. Two months after Omega left, Annabeth received an iris message from Reyna,

"Annabeth! They've landed early! We need help, the legion has built fortifications but we won't be able to hold the city."

Then the message cut out,

"Oh gods."

A/N: Sorry for the late update been super busy again with college. As always review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Battle of New Rome

Disclaimer: I do not own any material you find familiar, that goes to its respective authors.

Angmar POV

(3 hours before landing)

"Warriors! We land on Earth in three hours. We've all sworn an oath to our lords, Order and Angmar."

Angmar listened as the Arbiter gave his troops a pre-battle speech, having them repeat the oath they swore.

"By our blood, we swear to uphold the honor of our tribe. By our honor we swear to faithfully serve Lord Angmar in his quest for righteous vengeance against the betrayers. Serving this oath, I pledge my life to its fulfillment. If I fall during this war, I can rest peacefully, knowing I honored my oath."

The Sangheili in the transport repeated the oath once more before falling silent. Angmar stepped forward and called out,

"Officers meeting in the briefing room in one mike!"

The Arbiter, the human officers, and Angmar's bodyguard quickly got up and headed towards the briefing. Angmar was slow to follow, but still managed to be the first in the room. Once every officer was in the room, Angmar shut the door and began the briefing. A map of Camp Jupiter was laid out on the table.

"Alright here's what we're up against. The 12th legion has five cohorts that make up it's ranks, each cohort has around 500 men. Keep in mind this doesn't count the legacies and retired legionaries in New Rome."

The Arbiter spoke up,

"My lord, my warriors could sweep this pail try force off the map, our plasma weaponry would slice them to bits."

"Your thoughts are noted Arbiter, but we must completely and utterly smash the Romans if we are to win this war. If even one legionnaire survives they could begin recruiting and form a new legion."

A human officer, Morgoth, spoke up,

"Sir what of the civilians in the city?"

"What civilians, all those who side with the gods shall perish."

The gathered beings all seemed slightly shocked at Angmar's revelation. Mobius spoke up,

"Even the children?"

Angmar spoke with a harshness few ever heard,

"Especially the children, they would carry the torch of their families long after they die. If the gods are to be defeated, all who follow them must die along with them."

Knowing better than to question him, Mobius fell silent.

"Now onto the battle plan, Arbiter your Sangheili will be the vanguard. You will drop from your transports along side my bodyguard and myself. We will then secure an LZ for the rest of the army under Morgoth to land. Once landed, Morgoth will engage the bulk of the enemy forces with his troops while I will lead a strike force to assault the city itself. Leave Terminus to me. Arbiter you may choose who you wish to follow."

After a few minutes of thought the Arbiter spoke,

"I will send most of my warriors to engage alongside Morgoth. Myself and the rest shall follow you."

Angmar nodded,

"Alright back to your men, inform them of the plan. If you need me I shall be in my quarters resting."

The officers saluted and filled out of the room. Angmar nodded a farewell to his bodyguard and teleported to his quarters.

-time skip (invasion)-

Angmar POV

Angmar shouted out,

"We are over the drop zone, pilot disengage stealth drive and open bay doors!"

"Aye-aye sir, happy hunting."

Angmar then felt the wind whip through his hair as he plummeted 400 feet to the ground. Using sheer willpower, Angmar cushioned the fall of the rest of his troops so it felt like a step off of a staircase. Angmar himself hit the ground hard enough to kill a normal human. Angmar then quickly barked out,

"Arbiter have your snipers take positions on that hilltop, and I need 10 of your swordsman to me immediately."

"Yes Leader." The Arbiter replied. Almost immediately, 50 or so Sangheili warriors armed with rifles broke off from the vanguard LZ and began fortifying the hilltop. Once the Sangheili swordsman joined Angmar's bodyguard, Angmar drew his sword and motioned his forces forward to the pre planned Main Assault Force's LZ. On the way to their objective, Angmar's troops were ambushed by the legion's new elephant. Angmar laughed at the roman's paltry attempt to stop him. Angmar simply raised his hand and lifted the elephant off the ground and stopped its heart. The Sangheili warriors with him were shocked at this display of power. With the elephant dealt with Angmar's men continued on. When his men arrived he received a transmission from the Arbiter,

"Leader, our LZ is under attack by hundreds of nature spirits."

"Not to worry Arbiter, reinforcements will be here shortly."

Angmar then switched channels,

"Morgoth you are go for landing. Land quickly the Van LZ is under attack."

"Roger that sir. Morgoth out."

After ending the communication Angmar said,

"Sauron you stay here with Mobius and the rest of my guard. I will lead the Sangheili to assist the Arbiter in holding our LZ."

"Yes sir, we'll hold here for reinforcements."

"Warriors! Move out!"

Angmar then double timed the Sangheili swordsman back to their fellow warriors. When they arrived they were welcomed by the sight of Dryads and Naiads attacking the Arbiter and his Sangheili warriors.

"My Lord, your orders?"

"Charge."

With that Angmar sprinted into the fray slaying spirits left and right. The Sangheili fought with similar ferocity, slaughtering the spirits with their plasma swords the Arbiter called Energy Swords.

Annabeth POV

After Reyna's message cut out, Annabeth went into hyperactive planning mode trying to figure out Percy's plan. She had to admit, Percy had, in the centuries since he left, become incredibly intelligent. The plan was flawless, destroy Camp Half-Blood's only hope of reinforcements and through the gods into disarray. But Annabeth knew she had to think of something to counter it. Problem is, she had no clue.

Angmar POV

"My lord, Morgoth has finally finished landing the rest of the army."

"Good have the Turians and Krogans move towards the city to establish a listening post."

"Yes my lord, and what of the Sangheili and Uruks?"

"The Uruks will form the front line in our assault on the legion itself. The Sangheili already have their instructions."

"Your will be done Lord Angmar."

"And Hector, bring the rest of the bodyguard to me."

"It will be done."

Angmar shut off the communicator and turned to the Arbiter,

"Arbiter, what are your plans for this battle?"

"Leader, my rifle armed troops will construct short towers to give them a height advantage so they may pick off the legionaries from a distance before the Uruks smash into their formation."

"And what of the swordsman?"

"They have been assigned as your personnel guard as a sign of good faith."

"And what will you do Arbiter?"

"I will be where my warriors need me the most."

"Alright, have your snipers build the towers."

"It shall be done."

Angmar then dismissed the Arbiter and called up Morgoth,

"Commander Morgoth! How goes the deployment?"

"Unopposed my lord."

"And the tanks?"

"Just being offloaded now sir."

"Good, we will need them to smash through the legion's fortifications."

"What if Terminus and his border around the city?"

"I will deal with him personally."

"As you wish."

With his troops in motion, Angmar awaited the arrival of his personal squad. His Sangheili guards were already with him and were wanting to get in on the action. Sensing their eagerness Angmar said,

"Easy warriors, the time will come when you may battle our enemies, for now we wait for the rest of the guard to arrive."

The Sangheili nodded, but didn't taper their eagerness. Angmar's guard finally arrived,

"Hector, what you all so long?"

"Sorry my lord, Sauron was busy explaining to Morgoth how to properly use our tanks."

"Imbecile! Sauron, if he gets our tanks destroyed you take command of the attack."

"Aye my lord."

"And send Morgoth a message telling him to pound the city with our tanks."

"As you wish sir."

-CBH-

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was just planning how to get reinforcements to New Rome when she received another Iris message,

"Annabeth!"

There were sounds of explosions in the background of Reyna's voice,

"Reyna, what's going on?"

"Angmar's forces have engaged the legion and Chaos's soldiers. We've suffered heavy casualties, the 3rd cohort was completely wiped out by some sort of aliens from Angmar's army!"

"Reyna just hold on! We are going to hold New Rome, Chaos is mobilizing his forces as we speak."

"Please hurry... Oh gods, Annabeth Angmar just killed Terminus! He's entered the forum! Send..."

The message cut off after that. Annabeth quickly ran to Chaos's cabin. As she rushed through the door she said,

"Lord Chaos, with all due respect I suggest we send reinforcements to New Rome to save the city."

Chaos said sadly,

"Young Annabeth, the city is lost. There is no way we will get there in time to turn the tide."

Annabeth looked dejected and seemed about to yell at Chaos, but Chaos continued,

"Do not think we will abandon them, I've already sent transports to the city to evacuate the Roman command structure and civilians."

"Will they get there in time?"

"I've no idea Annabeth, you must believe they will."

-Field of Mars-

Angmar POV

"Sir, there are Chaotic transports incoming from the east!"

"Good, show them our little surprise."

"As you wish sir."

The soldier then said over his communicator,

"Have all flak-guns aim to the east."

A voice answers in affirmative.

"Sir, the guns are prepared to shoot down the ships."

"Good, we must make sure none survive. Now leave me, I must continue my hunt for Reyna."

"Yes my lord."

"Hector. Achilles on me! Sauron, have you seen Mobius?"

"Sir last I saw, she was fleeing the battlefield."

"Damnit, that damned coward! Forget her for now, we must cut off the head of this snake."

Angmar motioned to his guards and Achilles and Hector followed Angmar towards the now burning city of New Rome.

"Leader! My warriors have broken through the soldiers of Chaos and have captured three of them."

"Good Arbiter, guard them well. How goes the rest of the battle?"

"Our tanks continue to pound the defenses of the city and the main force is still in combat with the legion."

"All goes according to plan. Angmar out."

After the communication was cut off, Angmar continued towards the city. Minutes went by before Angmar entered the once mighty city.

"See how the enemy falls before our might my Prince."

"Hector do not get over confident, the enemy still has many soldiers in reserve. And this is one battle. We can win this battle and still lose the war."

The trio heard a rustling to their left and Angmar telepathically grabbed at the sound. When Angmar heard the sound of someone struggling against his power he smirked and pulled them towards him. The figure was pulled over a destroyed fountain and was revealed to be Reyna.

"Ah Praetor. How goes the defend of the city?"

"Screw you Angmar."

"Oh but you already have. Remember the day when young Percy Jackson was betrayed?"

"Yes I do, and he betrayed us!"

Angmar rolled his eyes under his helmet and continued,

"Oh child, I've lived many lifetimes and nothing has been more wrong than what you just said."

"Well tell me the real story then you bastard!"

And Angmar did. After the story Reyna said,

"You lying piece of garbage!"

Angmar at a loss for words drove his sword through her chest and said,

"I'm the liar? If I'm the liar explain this."

As he said that, Angmar removed his helmet with his free hand, revealing his identity to yet another, soon to be dead, enemy.

"Now Reyna, it's time you pay for your crimes."

Then Angmar twisted his sword within Reyna's stomach and pulled it out. With her last dying breath Reyna said,

"I hope you go to hell Percy."

"I already have."

Angmar said with a smile and in one swift stroke, beheaded Reyna's body. Around him, his army had finally broken through the legion and began slaughtering all inhabitants.

"Sir, what will you do with the head?"

"Ever heard of psychological warfare Hector?"

"I have sir."

"Good."

Angmar then picked up Reyna's head and teleported it to the big house, making sure it have a very obnoxious entrance so the whole camp would see its arrival. And with a flash it was gone.

-CBH-

Annabeth POV

A few hours after Reyna's last message, there was a flash of light, followed by a huge explosion. Annabeth and the rest of the camp gathered around where the flash came from and found a white box. Jason gingerly picked it up and said,

"It has some weight to it, and the bottom is wet and sticky."

"Gross."

Nico said. Jason opened the box and his face turned paler than Nico's.

"Jason! What is it!?"

Before he could respond, Jason's hands went weak and he dropped the box revealing it's grisly contents. Many of the campers who could see it, fainted on the spot. A few of the campers with weaker stomachs vomited. Annabeth started crying when she recognized Reyna's disembodied head. An Iris message suddenly appeared. It was Percy, in full battle dress. To his left was a strange creature, and his right was the ancient heroes Achilles and Hector.

"Campers of Camp Half-Blood, I sent this token of my vengeance to you as a warning. Those of you who so wish may surrender and your deaths will be quick, and if you fight back and are captured your fate will the same as theirs. Percy swept his hand to three of Chaos's soldiers that were chained up. Chaos had just arrived and audibly gasped,

"Angmar! Release them! They've done nothing to you!"

"Oh but they have Uncle, they attacked my troops, thus they have attacked me."

Percy turned to the chained soldiers and said,

"Say good bye to your glorious allies soldiers of Chaos, as they are the last sight you will ever see."

The gathered campers gasped. Percy turned to Hector,

"Hector, have the Uruks eaten yet?"

"No sir. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's just we have fresh meat for them."

Hector chuckled at Percy's remark.

"I will send for them sir."

Angmar nodded and turned back to the campers,

"Now I will spare the commander the others fate of you tell me his identity Chaos."

Chaos looked conflicted but finally said,

"He was once a friend of yours Angmar, he helped you win the Titan War."

Percy chuckled and said,

"I should have known."

Percy then pulled Omega back into the picture and ripped off his helmet, revealing Luke Castelion. Annabeth gasped as Percy chuckled,

"Uncle Chaos say goodbye to your soldiers."

Just as Percy said those words a pack of brutish looking aliens arrived and began audibly tearing apart the other two soldiers. Though they couldn't see the seen, the gathered campers grimaced and vomited. Percy pulled off his helmet and smiled with so much malice, Annabeth had a hard time remembering that she still loved this ruthless, bloodthirsty being. Percy continued,

"And say good bye to your heir."

And with those words, Percy drew a knife a stabbed it though Luke's back into his heart. After that scene the message disappeared, leaving the gathered campers to stand in shock at the ferocity of Percy's attack.

A/N: So there you have it, the Battle of New Rome. I apologize for the various scenes of violence, I needed a way to show you just how far Percy has fallen from the selfless hero he once was. As always don't forget to review. If you think I should raise the rating to M don't hesitate to let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Disclaimer: PJO, HoO, Halo, or LOTR are not owned by me. The plot is definitely mine though.

Angmar POV

"Where the hell is Mobius!?"

No one had seen Angmar this angry in over a century. Sauron boldly said,

"My Prince, I saw Mobius flee from the battle in the direction of the Greek camp. I know not why she left sir."

At the thought of Mobius leaving, Angmar caused the replica pantheon in New Rome to collapse. Angmar angrily said,

"Council dismissed. Get out of my sight!"

The gathered beings quickly left the tent before they were killed. Achilles and Hector stood outside the tent, so they could do their duty as his bodyguard. After an hour and a half, Angmar finally calmed down and called in Morgoth. Morgoth arrived in a few minutes and stood at attention.

"Morgoth, give me the casualty figures."

"Sir, our tanks were unscathed, we lost three Sangheili, 30 Uruks, two Turians, one Krogan and 13 of our own swordsman."

"Light figures for a battle of this magnitude. And the enemy?"

"The figures will be estimates sir."

"I am aware of this, continue."

"The 12th legion was completely wiped out sir, no survivors. Chaos's soldiers were also all killed."

"And of the residents of the city?"

"I have men piling the bodies as we speak. But I estimate at least 3,000 killed."

"Good, let me know immediately after you get a solid number."

"I will sir."

Angmar turned back to the map of the US on his tent table to plan his armies next move.

-CBH-

Annabeth POV

Annabeth was still shocked at Angmar's message, the whole camp was. Chaos was beside himself with grief. Jason and Frank had lost so many friends, they could hardly operate. The loss of New Rome hit everyone incredibly hard. Morale was incredibly low. Annabeth thought to herself,

'Why? Why do I still love Percy!? Why can't I see the monster he's become?'

Just then, one of the deities Annabeth thought she would never revive help from appeared,

"Hello Annabeth."

"Aphrodite."

"Do not scorn me child, I only made your love life interesting."

"Yeah, by making him disappear for three months then having him see me and everyone he lived betray him. Now he's a heartless monster!"

"Do not use that tone of voice with me child! I had nothing to do with what happened after the Giant War. What happened was your own doing!"

With that Aphrodite flashed away to Olympus. Annabeth just sat there in shock, the love goddess had proved her worst fears. It was her fault that Percy was like this. But it also strengthens her resolve to save him and the world.

-Angmar POV-

-(3 days after battle)-

"Sir, I advise against this course of action. At least let Achilles and I accompany you."

"Hector you need not worry, it is just mortals. And if any god interferes, I will simply kill them. A win win."

"Sir, California is a big military state for the mortals."

"The mortals are easily swayed, I will get us the reinforcements we need for the final assault."

"As you wish sir."

Hector then exited the tent. Angmar then waited a few moments and teleported into the center of Los Angeles. The mortals near him all gasped in surprise, but applauded his entrance. Angmar smiled and shouted out,

"Now for my next trick I will need a few volunteers."

A few mortals raised their hands. Angmar smiled again and called them up to him.

"Now you three I will show you my next trick."

Angmar then swiftly drew 'Desolation' and decapitated the three mortals in front of him. The crowd began screaming in fear. Angmar simply raised his hand and the crowd dropped dead at his feet. Having stretched before his big show of power, Angmar raised his hands and began telepathically forcing the buildings of the city to collapse. Rubble fell from the sky as mortals ran away screaming. Angmar dropped more and more buildings until he heard a voice shout out over a megaphone,

"Hey asshole, drop the damn sword and put your hands above your head."

Angmar began chuckling savagely and replied,

"You fool, you think I will simply bow to wishes of a mere mortal?"

And Angmar then launched himself at the group of officers. They didn't even have a chance to fire their weapons. Angmar then waited for about an hour when he heard the treads of tanks weaving through the destroyed city.

"Ah finally, our reinforcements."

Angmar walked towards the sound. Finding a National Guard military column Angmar revealed himself and said,

"Guardsmen! Why do you serve such a pathetic government!? Join me and we will rip out the weed that is this country!"

The soldiers started laughing, causing Angmar to chuckle as he began to corrupt their minds to his bidding.

-Annabeth POV-

Annabeth was reading a book, trying to relax her brain when Jason smashed through her door and said rapid fire,

"Annabeth, Percy just attacked Los Angeles!"

"What!? We need to mobilize some forces to stop him!"

"Chaos has already sent his army ahead to try and stop him."

"They won't last long against him."

"I know, Leo has the Argo II ready to go as we speak. Come on let's go."

Jason then ran out of the cabin, Annabeth right on his heels, towards the Argo.

-Angmar POV-

(Gotta love POV changes)

Angmar had just finished 'convincing' the National Guardsmen to follow his orders. He then heard a low drone from the east.

"Ah Chaos has sent an answer to my challenge."

The National Guard captain asked,

"Sir what do you mean?"

"Nothing to worry about Captain. Call for reinforcements from our main base on channel: 3, frequency: 17, authorization code: Barbarossa."

"Roger that sir."

The captain quickly tapped into the army's coms and called for Sangheili reinforcements to the city.

"Sir, eta three mikes."

"Thank you captain, set up defensive positions. I want the APCs and IFVs ready to lay down a base of fire right into the enemy forces."

"Roger that sir, we'll be ready for the bastards."

Angmar simply nodded grimly and altered the soldiers' weapons so they could actually harm Chaos's forces. The soldiers then quickly moved into defensive positions to await the enemy. They waited for but a moment when one soldier shouted out,

"Sir I see their landing ships, at least three fully loaded."

"Hold your fire, only fire once the transports have begun dropping off their troops."

The soldiers quieted down and continued waiting. Moments later the transports began disgorging forces and Angmar's troops began firing into the mass of troops. Chaos's soldiers began falling in large numbers, many falling before they even got off the ships. Angmar smiled softly at Chaos's blunder and said aloud,

"This is what he gets for not using more modern equipment. Such a waste of life."

Surprisingly, Chaos's troops found cover behind rubble and seemed to be waiting for something. Angmar turned the Guards Captain,

"Captain, I want our AFVs to concentrate on those behind cover. I want no survivors."

"Yes sir."

Before the vehicles could even fire the positions of Chaos's forces erupted in a huge explosion. Angmar looked up and saw the Arbiter's transports hovering low over the enemy position. Around 100 Sangheili warriors then jumped from their transports and began engaging Chaos's surviving warriors. Then a very familiar ship appeared on the horizon. Angmar recognized the beings who were on it and quickly shouted out,

"All AFVs fire on the Argo!"

"Sir which is that?"

"The one with the damn sails and oars!"

"Sir!"

The vehicles began firing at the ship. The battle was winding down when the Argo was shot from the air. Angmar shouted to the Arbiter,

"Arbiter, get your warriors out of there!"

The Sangheili warriors then pulled back to the firing line as Chaos's warriors recovered from the shock of being outflanked and began falling back to their transports. The Argo crew followed suite. Angmar ordered,

"Open fire!"

The soldiers' line erupted in a line of fire and many of chaos's soldiers fell. Just as the last of the remaining Chaotic soldiers reached their transports a lone figure was shot down just before they reached the last transport, and a scream echoed across the battlefield. Angmar ordered the men to stop firing and walked across the corpse filled battlefield towards the dying figure he saw fall. The arbiter followed him. Angmar reached the figure and said,

"Ah I fear your attack was a exercise in futility. Now you may die. Arbiter!"

"Yes leader."

And the arbiter drove his energy sword through the demi-god's chest. From the last transport Angmar heard a faint scream of pain and fear causing him to smile savagely. He then walked back to his lines and ordered his men to head back to base. The captain said,

"Company mount up! We are Oscar-Mike in one mike!"

Angmar, not wanting to keep his father waiting, teleported back to his tent and contacted Order. After a few seconds of waiting Order answered,

"Oh hello my son, I've not heard from you in quite a while."

"I apologize father, the war is now in full swing and I had no time to contact you."

"It is fine child, now what is the current situation?"

"Father, our forces first engaged the 12th legion and completely wiped out any trace of Ancient Rome that remained in New Rome. Legate Reyna was killed in the fighting along with Omega, Chaos's second."

"So all goes well. Anything else son?"

"Father, Mobius has gone missing."

"What!?"

"We don't know where she is. But in a brighter note, I've gotten us some mortal help. And the city of Los Angeles has been reduced to rubble."

"Had to stretch your legs I see?"

Order said with a hint of s chuckle. Angmar smiled softly and said,

"Of course father. What do you advise as our next course of action?"

"My son if you truly are my heir, you must prove you can lead troops on campaign. The war for earth is yours to run as you see fit, but will advise you if you need it."

"Thank you father."

Order nodded at his son and shut of the communication. Angmar then turned to a map of the United States to plan his army's next move.

A/N: Well there's chapter 10, hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for the extensive wait, as I had immense amounts of writer's block. I promise I will try to get better at my updating regularity. Also Happy Easter, and don't forget to review. I'm open to character suggestions.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: March to War

Disclaimer: PJO, HoO, Halo, or LOTR are not owned by me. The plot is definitely mine though. I think.

Annabeth POV

(Enroute to CHB)

The surviving members of the prophecy of seven were in tears, Piper was bawling while Jason tried fruitlessly to comfort her. It felt as if the heart of the group has been ripped out. With Leo dead, Annabeth didn't know how she wouldn't be crushed under the pressure of the situation. Leo never knew, but after Percy left, Annabeth could always rely on him to keep her spirits up. Now, she would be alone. She knew the rest of the seven would be there for her, but her support group was finished.

Angmar POV

(Ruins of New Rome)

"My prince, what are your orders?"

"Arbiter, the army will soon begin the march towards Mt. Olympus."

"Yes, my warriors await the battle."

"Do not allow them to become overconfident, we can still lose this war. Your Sangheili will act as the vanguard once again, alongside the National Guardsmen."

"Yes Leader."

"The Uruks will be the bulk of the army, defending our tanks. And the Turians and Krogans shall act as our advance scout force."

"Where will you be lord?"

"With the van. Arbiter, you are dismissed my friend."

The Arbiter nodded and exited Angmar's command tent. Angmar turned to Sauron and said,

"I'm planning on expanding my guard."

"Sir, I think that to be a great idea. Though we will need an official name."

"I will leave that to you, Hector and Achilles."

"Yes my lord. And I must say the plan for us to move out leaves us without a rear guard."

"Yes it does, there's a reason for that. We will draw out the Hunters and quickly slaughter them."

Sauron nodded.

"Sauron you are dismissed, inform your fellow guardsmen of the expansion project. Tell Morgoth to ready the army, we move out in five hours."

Sauron saluted and left the tent, leaving Angmar alone with his thoughts.

-Annabeth POV-

(Mt. Olympus)

The gods had called for a war council. They called all forms of them, though Chaos erected a field around all the mortals that were present so they could be in the gods' presence without combusting, so they could discuss the situation without to much interruption. Annabeth was still distraught about Leo's death, so she didn't really pay much attention to the meeting. Plus she didn't care for the gods' form of reaching an agreement. It usually went along the lines of Zeus backing on option and then threatening everyone else to follow the plan. Honestly it pissed Annabeth off. In her haze of nothingness, Annabeth looked up at Chaos and saw a look of contempt. She was shocked, even the creator hated what the gods were doing. Annabeth made a mental note to ask Chaos why he was fighting to defend earth if he hated its leaders so much.

-Angmar POV-

(En-route to the Hunters camp)

"My lord, our Turian scouts have found the Hunters' camp."

"Good, have Morgoth bring one of our tanks. And rally my bodyguard to me, this battle will the trial by fire for the 'Knights of Angmar'."

"As you wish my prince."

The Uruk pikeman, bowed and hurried to fulfill Angmar's orders. Angmar telepathically called the massive army to a halt and had them set camp for the night. It only took 15 minutes for Angmar's Knights to arm and armor themselves and their horses and arrive in battle order in front of their Prince. The tank arrived a few minutes after the Knights did. Hector dismounted and saluted Angmar,

"My lord, your guard is armed for battle. And we have brought your mount as well."

"Thank you Hector, call my squire to me to assist me with my armor."

"Yes my lord."

"Once I'm prepared, I will go over the plan with the men."

"Yes sire."

Hector them bowed his head and went off to find Angmar's squire. Young Aloeus arrived at Angmar's side in a few minutes, and proceeded to gather Angmar's armor and assist Angmar in equipping himself for battle. This took about 15 minutes, and by that time Angmar had already formed a plan on how to attack the Hunters' camp. Angmar then dismissed Aloeus, and gathered his guard and the tank crew to him so he only had to go over the plan once. While the assault force gathered, Angmar looked over his troops. He trusted each of these men with his life. Which surprised even Angmar himself, as his trust was extremely hard to earn. It helped that each of these men had sworn a binding oath of loyalty to Angmar himself. Once the troops gathered Angmar began telling them the plan.

"Alright listen up, I'm only going over this once. Our target today is the Hunters of Artemis' camp. They are the only force of notable strength standing between us and the Mountain. Here's the plan of attack."

Angmar then summoned a map and drew a circle on the map.

"That right there is the camp. Tankers, once we are about 5 clicks out, I will teleport you to this location. Do not make any noises, I really don't want to lose one of our greatest assets right now."

The tank crewmen nodded.

"And turn off your engine before we teleport. Anyway, once I've returned from deploying the tank, Hector, I want you to give the order for a wedge. Once we have reformed I want lances prepared and we will continue at a trot. When the forest is in sight we will break into a gallop, and smash into the unsuspecting hunters. Tankers, once you hear the charge, get the tank moving and I want you to blitzkrieg the shit out of the hunters."

Julius, the tank commander, asked,

"Sir what do you mean by 'blitzkrieg the shit out of them'?"

"I mean you charge in guns blazing, just be sure not to fire on my Knights."

Julius and the rest of his crewmen nodded.

"Alright lads let's mount up and go."

(Five clicks from hunter camp)

"Julius, kill the engine. We're at the deployment zone."

"Roger that, my lord. Engine is now off."

The roar of the Königstiger's engine suddenly died and Angmar dismounted from his horse and walked towards the tank. Over their coms Angmar said to Julius,

"Alright prepare for deployment."

"Huah."

Angmar then placed his hand on the tank's side and teleported both himself and the tank to the predetermined position.

"Julius, have your crew open the hatches."

Angmar said in a whisper.

Julius replied just as quietly,

"Yes sire."

Julius then turned to his crew and said,

"You heard our lord, open up the hatches."

"Julius I leave you."

Julius turned to Angmar and nodded. Angmar then teleported back to his Knights. When his vision cleared enough for him to see, Angmar saw his guard already forming up into wedge formation with his horse at the tip. Angmar mounted his horse and ordered,

"Knights! Move out!"

The wedge of horsemen then began trotting towards their objective. It took Angmar and his guard half an hour to reach the tree line. Angmar ordered his force to a gallop and said over comms,

"Julius, change of plan. Do you see the hunters?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, close all hatches and begin firing into their camp. The Knights will charge into them whilst they are dazed and confused."

"Roger that sire. I'll also stop firing once you've made contact with the enemy."

"Roger that Julius, Angmar out."

Angmar then lowered his lance as he heard explosions erupt deep within the forest.

"Knights! Charge!"

Angmar's formation then lowered their lances as they passed into the forest, dodging tress left and right with ease. Minutes later, Angmar's force smashed into the disorganized hunters slaughtering many. Few of the immortal girls survived the initial charge. Angmar dropped his lance and drew Desolation, in preparation to duel any of the surviving hunters. Singling out a familiar face, Angmar leaped from his mount and charged at her. She turned and fired a bolt of lightening at Angmar's chest. Angmar simply absorbed the bolt with his sword and swung down at her with all his might. The huntress narrowly avoided his strike and drew her hunting knives. The following duel could have gone down in the histories of Earth had it been in Ancient Greece. Angmar and the huntress dueled, sword on knives, for hours. Angmar eventually gained an upper hand and grabbed Desolation's blade and swung the cross guard at the huntress's head, piercing her skull and killing her instantly. After the huntress fell Angmar said, his voice full of sorrow,

"Oh Thalia, I will miss you. You were one of the few who didn't betray me. That is until you chose to stand among my enemies. I pray you will sleep soundly for all time."

Angmar then waved his hand over Thalia's body, dissolving her remains and sending her to Tamriel. Angmar knew she would be able to live out the rest of time in peace there.

"Sir, the camp is destroyed. All huntresses are killed. Where did you send her?"

"Julius I sent her to the land of my uncle."

"Tamriel? Why?"

"She was one of the few who didn't betray me before I was named heir to the throne of Barad-Dûr."

"Ah."

"Julius mount up, we need to rejoin the army."

Julius saluted and trotted back to his tank. Once Angmar's Knights were back on their horses, Angmar then teleported the entire force to the front of the army. Angmar then amplified his voice,

"Commanders, make camp and meet me in my tent."

A/N: Hello my loyal readers! Surprise, I'm not dead. I apologize for the horrendous wait, college was kicking the hell out of me but it's all over now, so hopefully I will be able to post much more often. As always thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Vows Made

Thalia POV

(Tamriel)

Thalia's eyes shot open and she leaped up expecting to have Angmar's sword against her neck. What she found was that she was in a clean room, wearing a freshly cleaned dress (which she hated). Thalia jumped at the sound of the room door opening. A being of immense power entered the room. This being was so powerful Thalia felt the urge to run and hide, but before she could form any coherent thought other than running the being spoke,

"Oh Thalia, I spent many weeks creating you. Other than Percy and Annabeth, I spent the most time on you personally."

Thalia found her tongue and quickly said,

"Where am I!? Who are you!? Where is Angmar!?"

The being chuckled sadly,

"I am Chaos, the creator. You are in my castle on my personal world of Tamriel. And as for Angmar, I've no clue. My best spy was forced to leave his army a few days after the battle of New Rome."

"But why am I here?"

"Angmar, in a period of mercy, had slain you in battle but before you fully died, he transported you here so you could live for eternity in peace."

"Why would he do that? We are enemies."

"Angmar must have known you remained loyal to Percy."

"But why'd he save me?"

"Before I explain you must know this. The only reason Angmar has invaded Earth at all is so he may gain vengeance for the betrayal of Percy Jackson. Now onto your original question, he spared your life, I believe, because he believes he is doing what Percy would want him to do."

"Percy would never want his friends to suffer for their mistakes. Even if they did what they did."

"I don't know why but this is what Angmar believes. Now I have an offer for you, if you choose to reject it you may stay here safe for all time. But if you accept, you will feel pain you've never felt before."

Thalia was silent for a moment, thinking over Chaos's words. Finally she said, "What is your offer?"

"Young Thalia, I wish you to become the commander of what's left of my army. My original commander was killed in the early days of Angmar's invasion. Without a competent leader, my army has been unable to mount a serious defense against Angmar's forces."

"I accept."

"Do you realize what you must go through to prove yourself to the survivors?"

"I do not, but I will succeed. I have to. What Angmar is doing is a crime, and I vow to give everything I have to stop him."

"Then follow me."

"One question before we continue my lord."

"Yes young Thalia?"

"How will I complete decades of training when all we have are days maybe weeks?"

"I will have time on Earth run slower than on Tamriel so that one year here is like an hour on Earth."

"Understood Lord Chaos."

Chaos smiled then motioned towards the door and left the room.

Angmar POV

(Earth)

Angmar had been leading his army on their march towards Camp Half-Blood for days now, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he had made a mistake by saving Thalia's life. Angmar pulled himself out of his thoughts when Sauron rode his mount up next to him,

"What is it General?"

"Sir, the men are exhausted. I advise that we make camp, before we make contact with our enemies."

"Alright Sauron, send the order. I shall be in my tent if any need me."

"Yes my lord."

Sauron bowed his head and shouted for the whole army to hear,

"Halt and make camp!"

The whole army shouted in unison,

"Aye!"

The constant rhythm of marching feet and tank tracks stopped and soldiers broke formation to sent up their squads's tents. Angmar simply waved his hand and his tent materialized. Angmar took one last look over his vast army, dismounted and entered his tent to attempt contact with Mobius, whom he missed dearly. After several failed attempts, Angmar simply shook his head in despair and retired to bed. Angmar woke to the sound of his tent flap opening, Angmar drew his dagger and faced the threat. Angmar's eyes adjusted to the sudden light and he saw one of the National Guardsmen under his command standing at the entrance. Angmar sheathed his dagger and said,

"What is it?"

"Sir. A report from your father's spies in Tamriel."

"Hand it here."

The soldier nodded and handed the packet to Angmar. Angmar then dismissed the soldier and began looking over the report. Angmar reached the end of the report and cursed loudly,

"Gods be damned! Curse my damned mercy on her! I shall kill her for this betrayal!"

Angmar became silent then mentally called his advisors to him. After waiting for several minutes Angmar sensed his advisors' arrival. Angmar then said,

"Enter."

The three beings of immense power entered Angmar's tent. Angmar gazed at their haggard expressions and spoke first,

"Sauron you look troubled, what is it?"

"My lord, our Turian scouts have reported that a massive army has encamped itself across the mighty Mississippi River."

"Did they see any banners? I need to know who we are dealing with here."

"My lord. It's Chaos's army."

Angmar cursed vividly. Once he calmed down he said,

"How have they mustered such a large force? We obliterated them in Los Angeles."

"I have no idea my lord, but I have faith in your ability to command and our troops."

"Thank you Sauron."

Angmar then said to all three of the others,

"Wake the troops, I will telepathically tell our officers the plan. I want my army ready by sunrise."

Hector, Achilles and Sauron all saluted and briskly turned to carry out their lord's orders. Angmar then called Aloeus to his tent. The young squire arrived in no time and greeted his lord. Angmar nodded at his squire and said,

"Young Aloeus, help me into my armor. Then prepare yourself to ride at my side for this battle."

Aloeus looked visibly shaken,

"My lord, you wish for me to fight along side you? You honor me my liege."

"I only do this because I know you need battle experience."

Aloeus nodded and proceeded to assist Angmar in donning his armor. With the process completed, Angmar looked at his sword and shield and mentally sighed,

'Why must all my life be war? It's as if the fates love to ruin me.'

Angmar then willed his sword and shield to morph into a massive two-handed sword. Hector, Achilles and Sauron entered the tent and looked shocked at their lord's change of weapon. Hector asked,

"Lord, why have you changed your armament?"

"Hector, I feel this new sword will be a bit more frightening to our enemies in Chaos's camp. And I would love to destroy Chaos's new commander with a more imposing weapon."

Achilles spoke up,

"So you're going for a more psychological approach then my Prince?"

"Of course Achilles, now is the army ready?"

"Just as you have commanded my Lord."

"Good, prepare my Knights. I swear to you! At sunrise we will engage and destroy Chaos's armyonce and for all!"

Angmar then dismissed his captains, and emerged out of his tent and walked towards the edge of his army's encampment to stand vigil until the sun rose.

(Omega POV)

Omega was exhausted from the constant training she had endured on Tamriel, but she was prepared to halt Angmar's relentless advance. Omega had been rebuilding Chaos's shattered army while Chaos altered time to allow for the army to regroup. Omega was intently looking over the plans for the coming battle when Chaos's best spy walked in. Omega sensed her and said,

"What is it Mobius? You know I can sense you."

Mobius bowed and said,

"My lady, I know you don't trust me because I was so long embedded in Order's kingdom but I have news that you must know."

Omega snapped at her,

"What is it!?"

"My Lady, I know Angmar's true identity."

Omega felt her face drain of all color as she prayed that her worst fear wouldn't be realized,

"Who is he?"

Omega asked cautiously.

"He is your cousin, Percy. Or... He was, before you know..."

Mobius trailed off. Omega dropped to her knees as she finally realized the true weight of her vow that she'd made. Omega asked, tears starting to form in her eyes,

"Mobius how do you know this? And why didn't Chaos tell me?"

"Angmar told me who he was and this the exact reason Chaos didn't tell you. He was worried you wouldn't have the strength to kill your cousin."

"I can't bring myself to do it."

"Omega, Percy is dead. The hero you once knew died centuries ago when you all betrayed him. He won't hesitate one bit when it comes to killing you or anyone else he once fought so hard to protect."

"How did he trust you enough for him to tell you?"

Mobius lowered her hood and said,

"Because I showed him who I was and he knew I had no hand in his betrayal."

Omega gasped loudly,

"Bianca!?"

Omega got over shock quickly,

"Don't you realize that once he finds out you were never with him, his wrath and anger will be immense?"

"I do, now I need to know. Will you face Angmar in battle tomorrow? Or will I have to lead for you?"

"Bianca, I can't do it."

Omega had never been one for crying but the emotional shock was to much.

"Fine Thalia, just know that I won't be able to do this again."

"Thank you Bianca."

A/N: I thank you all for your patience. You'll be happy to know that my update schedule will be a bit more stable now that I've graduated BCT. Anyway, as always please review and I hope you enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Battle of the Mississippi-Part 1

Angmar POV

(Earth)

The sun hadn't even risen yet when Angmar finished his stare into Chaos's camp. What he discovered caused him great distress. He immediately called his father. After but a moment, Order answered,

"What is it my son?"

"Father, Mobius has been working for our enemy this whole time."

Order's face remained stoic but his eyes betrayed the rage he was hiding,

"How do you know this?"

"I used my powers to see all things. And I also know how Chaos formed his new army, he altered the flow of time on Tamriel."

"It matters little, you will slaughter all who oppose you. I have the utmost faith in your abilities to lead the army to victory."

"I thank you for your words father, by the time the sun sets two more of my betrayers will be in the underworld."

"So Mobius is among the beings in the camp?"

"Yes father, I'll send her head to you once I've completed my work."

"Be swift Angmar, Order out."

Order then cut the transmission, leaving Angmar with a strategy he thought might work. After some thought Angmar simply turned invisible, gave his orders to his commanders and walked towards Chaos's camp. Once he arrived Angmar glanced back to his camp to ensure the army was in battle formation, with his Knights on the right flank, his National Guardsmen on the left and the Uruks in the center. The Arbiter and his Sangheili were 100 meters ahead of the formation building fortifications. Once he was sure his army was prepared for the fight Angmar continued deeper into Chaos's camp ready to wreak havoc among the army stationed there. Angmar heard horns blow as Chaos's army noticed Angmar's massive force across the river. Using the hustle and bustle of soldiers moving about to get in formation, Angmar revealed himself in full battle armor. The soldiers around him stared in shock. Angmar simply smiled cruelly and drew 'Desolation'.

"Time to die."

Angmar said calmly. Then he exploded into movement, hacking and slashing his way through the soldiers surrounding him. With the nearest soldiers dead or dying, Angmar raised his left arm and willed Chaos's artillery to explode, sending shrapnel everywhere. One rather large piece smashed into Angmar, but he simply brushed it aside like it was made of paper and continued ever deeper into the camp searching for the two beings that deserved to die the most. As he walked, a survivor was desperately trying to stay in contact someone,

"My Lady, Angmar is here, he just destroyed our artillery!"

Angmar simply grabbed the soldiers armor and stared into his eyes. The fear Angmar saw made him laugh aloud. The soldier was momentarily stunned. Angmar stopped laughing and head-butted the soldier's face, destroying his features, killing him instantly. Angmar threw his lifeless body away from and continued.

Thalia(Omega) POV

Omega jumped awake at the sound of a massive explosion and her communicator going off. She immediately answered,

"What is it!?"

The soldier on the other line kept glancing behind him as he said,

"My Lady, Angmar is here, he just destroyed our artillery!"

Just then the soldier was lifted out of view of the communicator, and Omega heard the coldest laugh she'd ever heard. The laugh suddenly stopped and she heard the sound of metal striking and breaking bone, then the soft thump of a body hitting the ground. Omega quickly dressed for battle and ran outside to confront her cousin. On the way she ran into Mobius,

"My lady."

Mobius said. Omega simply nodded and said,

"We have to at least drive Percy off if we are to survive this."

"Agreed, let's do this together."

The two immortal girls then drew their respective weapons, Omega her spear and shield and Mobius her twin daggers, and charged towards the sound of combat. Finding Percy wasn't difficult, they found him with his back turned to them. He seemed to have just finished a mental conversation with someone. Percy sensed them and said,

"Bianca, Thalia. So nice for you to finally join the party."

Percy then drew a horn and blew it, producing the most dread inducing note anyone had ever heard. Right after Percy stopped, a massive war cry was heard across the Mississippi River as Percy's army charged forwards to engage the remaining soldiers who had been able to reach their deployment areas. Percy then dropped the horn and gripped his sword with both hands,

"I will enjoy the feeling of killing the both of you. It will bring me one step closer to vengeance."

Mobius suddenly stepped forwards,

"Percy stop! You must realize deep down that what you're doing is evil! What happened to your loyalty!?"

Percy snapped back,

"Don't you dare speak to me of loyalty you traitorous animal. We all know my loyalty died the day all my once friends and loved ones turned their backs on me and cast me out."

Percy was surprisingly speaking in such a calm tone. Mobius then continued,

"Percy, Order is using you so he can take over the galaxy! You need to come back to us! Chaos loves you, your real father loves you!"

Mobius chocked up then continued,

"And I love you!"

Tears were streaming from Mobius's face. Omega looked over at Percy expecting him to at least betray some emotion through his body language, but the once great, selfless hero remained as unmoved as ever. Percy spoke,

"Mobius, I don't trust a single word you say. Now it's time for you to die!"

Percy then exploded out of his stance and swung his massive sword down towards Mobius's head but Omega intercepted it with her shield, saving Mobius's life.

Angmar POV

When Thalia blocked Angmar's strike at Bianca, Angmar couldn't help but smirk at Thalia's attempt to save Bianca's life. Angmar drew his sword back and used his left hand to send a massive shock wave out towards Thalia, sending Chaos's new commander flying through the air. Omega smashed through a tent, collapsing the structure on top of her. Bianca used Angmar's blast to attack him with his guard down, but Angmar was to fast. Angmar simply blocked the knife thrust with his sword blade and punched Bianca with his other hand, breaking her nose instantly. Bianca fell back from the force of Angmar's punch. Angmar gripped his sword with both hands, rotated it so the blade faced the ground and prepared to thrust the blade into Bianca's chest. Thalia, in desperation, threw her spear at Angmar, piercing his right greave. Angmar mentally groaned with pain and pulled the spear out. Angmar gripped the spear, and threw it with incredible accuracy, impaling Omega's left foot into the ground. Angmar then returned his focus to Bianca and said,

"Poor Bianca, I so wish you had remained loyal to my father and myself. I hope you suffer for your betrayal."

Angmar then thrust 'Desolation' downwards, piercing Bianca's chest and killing her instantly. Angmar then mentally teleported Bianca's broken body to his father and stalked towards Omega.

"Percy Jackson!"

Angmar swiftly turned 180 degrees and raised his sword at the newcomer's voice. Once he lay eyes upon her, for the first time since he left earth, Angmar felt longing.

"Percy! You have to come back! You must deep inside you that what your doing is evil! You're better than this; what happened to your undying loyalty to your friends!?"

Angmar removed his helmet so she could his eyes,

"Annabeth, my loyalty to my so called friends died the day you all betrayed me. And stop calling me Percy Jackson, the person who had that name died centuries ago."

Annabeth had tears as she said,

"Percy, we're sorry! We were deceived, all of us. The gods, the camps and even you! We love you!"

Annabeth paused then continued,

"I love you... Please you have to stop this crusade of yours and come home. I know you're hurting but you have to trust me. Please."

Angmar was almost swayed by her words... Almost.

"Liar! You have no right to ask me to return to the people that left me to die after I was framed. You don't deserve my forgiveness, now time to die."

Angmar raised his sword and was about to charge forwards when his communicator went off,

"My lord! Our forces are being pushed back! The army needs it's Prince!"

Angmar lowered his sword and said,

"Sorry Annabeth, I must finish slaughtering Chaos's army. When next we meet, you won't survive."

Angmar then teleported to where his lookout point was located. Once he arrived he saw just how bad off his army was. The Knights of Angmar had been forced to dismount and were fighting off a phalanx of Chaos's pikemen, the Sangheili were encircled by a battalion of heavy swordsmen and fighting to the death. The National Guardsmen were holding for now, as their M-4s gave them a range advantage over Omega's melee troops. Angmar gazed across the battlefield to best see which force most needed his help. Deciding on the Sangheili, Angmar teleported to the Arbiter's side.

"Hail Arbiter! How goes the fighting?"

"Not well my lord, many of my warriors have fallen to the enemy."

"Don't worry Arbiter, I will ensure your people are vastly rewarded when the war is over."

"You are to kind my lord."

Angmar simply nodded and charged into the fight, barreling through one swordsmen and slashing another in half at the waist. Angmar then decided to try to pull the encircled Sangheili back towards the National Guard firing line. Angmar called to the Arbiter,

"Arbiter get your troops to form up so we may fall back!"

"Yes lord, your will be done!"

The Arbiter began ordering his troops back as a massive dragon landed in the midst of the Sangheili. The force of the beast's landing knocked Angmar off his feet. Angmar quickly got up and engaged the dragon so the Sangheili could escape. With the dragon distracted, the Sangheili successfully fought their way through Omega's forces, and took cover behind one of the NG Bradley Fighting Vehicles. Angmar was to busy with the dragon to see all this but he sensed it and clambered on the dragon's shoulder and slashed at its neck, leaving a large gash in the beast hide. Blood oozed from the wound as Angmar heard over comms,

"Lord, our Bradleys are ready to light that shit up. I suggest you get out of there."

"Roger that Captain, commended fire. I'll keep it distracted."

"Hooah sir."

Angmar heard the armored vehicles begin firing their 20 millimeter cannons at the dragon, each round smashing into the dragon's hide riddling it with holes. Angmar leapt off the dragon's bullet riddled body and landed just as the dragon keeled over and died. Angmar called over comms,

"Good call Captain, how fares your ammunition?"

"My Lord, our ammunition won't hold much longer. We need a resupply or we will out of this fight fast."

"Roger that, have your men hold their position as long as you can. I must assist my Knights in battle."

"Yes my Lord."

Angmar then teleported to his Knights to assist them in their struggle to survive. Once he arrived, Angmar called to Sauron,

"What happened!? The Knights were supposed to have smashed through the enemy's left flank!"

"My Lord, we ran into some problems. Such as this massive phalanx ahead of us. Their spears killed our horses. My Lord, we lost 12 men in the charge."

Angmar seethed with anger and simply threw the entire enemy phalanx hundreds of feet in every direction with his powers. Angmar then turned to Sauron,

"There you go, problem solved. Now charge forwards men, we have yet to win this battle!"

His men all shouted a war cry and charged into a battalion of Omega's axemen. The Knights of Angmar slashed and hacked their way through the enemy that was in front of them until their enemy lay slain upon the field of battle. Angmar noticed his soldiers were exhausted from the constant fighting they'd been doing since early that morning, so he ordered them to form up and hold their position as Angmar himself continued on.

A/N: Well here's chapter 13. I hope you enjoy it, I was trying to show you how powerful Angmar/Percy has become. Anyway thanks for reading, please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Battle of the Mississippi-Part 2

Annabeth POV

After Percy left, Annabeth ran over to the person who was stuck to the ground.

"Don't worry I'm here to help!"

Annabeth said quickly,

"I know Annabeth, it's Thalia."

Thalia's voice was filled with pain as Annabeth slowly pulled the spear out of the heavily armored girl's foot. Thalia yelped with pain as the lead shaped blade sliced its way out of her foot as Annabeth pulled it out. Annabeth then looked Thalia in the eye, and seemed to just now realize who she was as she enveloped her in a hug. Thalia felt a massive surge of pain in her right side and said,

"Annabeth... Let go... Crushing me."

Annabeth immediately let go and said,

"Sorry Thalia, I was so worried about you after we heard the Hunters were wiped out."

"Yeah, Percy must have shown mercy because I woke up in a strange castle."

Annabeth's eyes lit up,

"Do you think we could use this to bring him back?"

Thalia looked into Annabeth's eyes, which were swirling with emotion, and said,

"Annabeth, I don't know. I doubt it, since the last person he saved was me and I "betrayed" him."

Annabeth just nodded and wiped the tears away that were beginning to fall. Annabeth could still here the sounds of battle just outside the camp when Thalia pulled out a communicator and said,

"Captain pull everybody back, we need to regroup at CBH."

A voice in the other end said,

"Yes ma'am. I will see it done."

"Thank you captain."

Annabeth saw despair enter the eyes of her lifelong friend and embraced her and said,

"Come on Thalia, we gotta get to your transports."

Angmar POV

Angmar's forces had finally began evening out the battle when five Void black transports appeared on the horizon and Omega's troops began falling back to what Angmar assumed was their LZ. Angmar called his NG Captain over comms,

"Captain, have your men mount up rally around me. We're going to smash through to the enemy LZ."

"Yes sir."

Angmar then turned to the Arbiter,

"Arbiter your warriors have fought hard, disengage and return to camp for some well-deserved rest."

"Yes leader, what will you do?"

"I'm going to ruin our enemy's day."

Angmar answered with a cruel smile. The Arbiter nodded and began to have his troops move back to the camp as the National Guardsmen arrived in their armored vehicles. The NG Captain dismounted from the lead Bradley and said,

"Sir the company is ready to go; how will you follow us?"

"I'm going join you in the lead vehicle. If you will allow me?"

Angmar needn't ask permission as his word was law but the Captain said,

"Sir you would honor the men to ride with them."

Angmar nodded and followed the Captain to his vehicle. Angmar glanced up to the side of the Bradley and saw an inscription saying 'Angmar's Fist'. Angmar smiled at the fitting name and entered the vehicle through its rear tail gate.

PVT Fürst POV

As the tail gate closed and the red lights in the cabin turned on, Private Fürst felt the gaze of Angmar fall on each of the men within the Bradley. Fürst, like the rest of his comrades, was staring straight ahead, psyching himself up for the coming engagement. Fürst had his helmet and body armor secured over his OCP uniform. Fürst stole a glance at Prince Angmar and saw the son of Order gazing over each soldier, mentally ensuring they stayed enslaved. Fürst had fought tooth and nail to escape Angmar's grasp and return to his family. Angmar then spoke up,

"Captain, I'm giving you command of this mission. Don't fuck it up, as I'm still your Prince."

"Yes sir."

After the exchange, Fürst grabbed his M4, loaded a mag, and secured his extra ammo in his FLC then waited for the Bradley to arrive at the drop point. The Captain said into the company comms,

"Alright listen up, we are one mike from the objective. Our mission to turn the retreat of our enemy from an organized action into chaos. Once we disgorge from the vehicles, 1st and 2nd platoon will form a perimeter while 3rd and 4th push forward with my command team to neutralize Omega's retreating forces. Our Bradleys and Strikers will provide fire support."

The Captain turned to Angmar and asked,

"My lord where will you go?"

"I will place myself within the primary assault team within 3rd platoon."

"Roger that my lord. Alright boys here we go."

Just as the Captain finished speaking, the tail gate dropped and Fürst and the rest of the troops inside the Bradley sprinted out and preformed area security until the whole company was dismounted. Once the platoons were deployed fully, Fürst and the rest of 3rd and 4th platoons pushed forwards to assault the falling back enemy. Fürst had his rifle pressed against his shoulder, keeping his barrel pointed wherever he looked. After a 15-minute patrol, 3rd platoon made contact with Omega's rearguard. Fürst saw Angmar dash ahead of the platoon and began slashing through the enemy with his massive great sword. Fürst felt bad for the people he had been forced to fight, and again tried to fight the hold Angmar had on his mind. Fürst was full of regret as he felt his body squeeze off shots at the retreating Chaotic soldiers. Fürst saw several of the enemy fall under the hail of gunfire that was being directed at them. The enemy reformed their line and charged at Fürst and the rest of Angmar's assault force. Fürst briefly saw Angmar summon a dark ball of energy before the young soldier was knocked down by a Chaotic soldier. Just before he lost consciousness, Fürst heard a Chaotic soldier,

"Grab him! We need prisoners!"

Then Fürst's vision collapsed to black.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth and the rest of Thalia's main army had been marching back to camp having lost the battle when Annabeth heard the sound of combat erupt a few miles behind them. Annabeth quickly changed direction, and began running towards the sound of battle. Once she arrived she saw Army vehicles and soldiers firing at Thalia's soldiers as they tried to protect the rest of the army. Annabeth didn't see the rest of Angmar's army, so she suspected he only wanted to cause Thalia's army to retreat in chaos. Annabeth saw a group of Thaila's soldiers dragging an unconscious Army soldier. Annabeth immediately ran up to them and said,

"What are you soldiers doing with this man?"

"Ma'am, we incapacitated him and were planning to take him prisoner so we could discover more about our enemy."

"Alright soldier, I'll take him from here, go help your comrades."

The two Chaos soldiers nodded, put the soldier down and ran back to their formation. Annabeth used some of her telekinetic powers to cause the soldier's limp body to levitate a few feet off the ground and she began to lead the soldier back to Thalia's main force.

Angmar POV

Angmar had just finished dispatching a group Omega's soldiers with his sword when he sensed Annabeth's presence. Angmar's head snapped up and saw here levitating one of his soldiers back to Omega's main body of soldiers. Angmar thought nothing of it, raised his left arm and in one swift stroke snapped the necks of an entire platoon of Omega's soldiers. Seeing the sudden loss of their comrades, many of Omega's soldiers began retreating back towards the main army. Angmar sensed victory and decided to just wipeout the rest of the enemy troops near him. With this new plan Angmar focused on individual units and began ending each soldiers' life in various bloody ways. Some soldiers suffered from their hearts exploding, others felt themselves being ripped apart by an unseen force. After several minutes of this savagery, the entire Chaotic rearguard lay slain upon the battlefield. Angmar simply gazed upon the wreckage he'd created and smiled cruelly.

A/N: There you go, chapter 14. Hope you guys enjoy it, I want some reviews on this one since they give me more motivation to write. Anyway, I thank you guys for being so faithful to my story. I'll see when next I write.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Hope is Kindled

A/N: What's up guys, I know this took forever and I apologize for keeping you waiting. My unit just got back from the field so I haven't had much time to write. But without further ado, here is chapter 15. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. Peace out, and User 1525 I finally added them, thanks for the idea.

Annabeth POV:

Several days had passed since the disaster at the Mississippi River. Annabeth and the survivors of Thalia's army had set up camp about a day's march away from Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth had just finished contacting Jason and the rest of the Seven, telling them to travel out to where she was. Almost instantly Annabeth saw four flashes of light appear outside her tent, signaling her friends arrival. Seeing the four of her friends again after seeing how Percy had fallen nearly brought Annabeth to tears but she pulled herself together and said to them,

"Alright guys, you're probably wondering why I called you here so urgently."

Jason spoke up,

"Yeah kinda. What's up?"

"During the last engagement with Percy's army, some of Thalia's soldiers captured one of Percy's soldiers."

The other for minor gods looked lost. Frank said,

"Ok? What's this have to do with us?"

"We can ask this soldier some questions regarding why he serves Percy and how large the army is."

"That's obvious, but why are we here?"

"So we can plan together once we have the information we need."

"Oh, gotcha."

Annabeth nodded and lead the group towards where the soldier was being held. The soldier had been tied to a chair and blindfolded, and he was seated facing away from the tent entrance. When Annabeth swept the entrance flap aside the soldier looked around and asked,

"Who's there? Hello?"

Jason spoke up,

"No one you need to concern yourself with, scum."

"Jason! Stop it."

Annabeth said. The soldier spoke up,

"I can see now Angmar hates you so. If this is the way you treat someone who is mentally enslaved to serve a master he has no wish to fight for, I'd hate to see how you treat a willing enemy."

Annabeth asked,

"What do you mean you're mentally enslaved? Is all of Angmar's army like you?"

"I mean that I have no free will. I fight because Angmar has sway over my mind. Forcing me to do his will. I can still feel him in my head, beckoning me to lash out and attack you. And to answer your second question no, the army isn't wholly like me and my comrades. Angmar considers the Sangheili and his Knights of Angmar to be the elite of his army."

"What's your name soldier?"

Annabeth asked.

"Private Fürst."

Annabeth nodded and said,

"Private; if we help you regain control of yourself again, will be willing to help us in our fight against Angmar?"

The young soldier laughed and said,

"If you figure a way to break the will of one of the most powerful beings in existence then yes. I will help you."

Angmar POV

Angmar strode through the carnage that still lay on the banks of the Mississippi River, hardly thinking about how many died during the battle.

"I'm so close to achieving my goal. Soon Camp Half-Blood and Olympus will burn with unquenchable fire."

Just then Angmar heard his communicator go off.

"What is it?"

"My lord, the mortal soldiers report one of their men was taken prisoner."

"One soldier means nothing to me, tell them that yourself."

Angmar then shut off the communicator and thought

'If they decided to rebel I could use them as an example to the rest of the army.'

Angmar proceeded to stroll through the corpse ridden banks of the Mississippi noting how many of Chaos's soldiers had been slain. The Sangheili Arbiter picked his way towards Angmar and said,

"Leader, do. you have a moment?"

Angmar turned and replied,

"Of course Arbiter, what is it?"

"My people wish to gather more soldiers to your righteous army."

"I sense you already have an idea as to who?"

"We do Leader. We call their species 'Mgalekgolo'."

"The what?"

"Mgalekgolo, they are a species of worm like creatures with a hive mind. Their normal form, they are just that worms. But when threatened they can band together by binding and forming a hulking creature. Our two species have had contact before and we Sangheili have made them suites of armor in the past, and armed them with massive shields and a plasma cannon that is mounted on their right arm."

"I like these creatures already. How soon can they arrive?"

"My warriors already arms and armor for four separate Mgalekgolo warrior forms. And the creatures can be transported with your ships in a matter of a few hours."

"I'll ensure your warriors receive proper transport. Will you be accompanying them?"

"No my prince, my place is by my Leader's side."

Angmar nodded and the Arbiter turned and headed towards his warriors' barracks area. Angmar continued his stroll through the battlefield. Order suddenly appeared in front Angmar, who instinctively bowed before his father.

"Rise my son, we have much to discuss."

"Of course father."

Order and Angmar walked in silence for a few minutes,

"My son, I sense a great power is rising in the Olympian camp. Many godly and primordial beings have pledged their power and armies to our enemies' cause."

Angmar thought for a moment and replied,

"Father I still doubt that even with their combined power, that they would be a threat to our powers and army."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Angmar, the Nordic gods haven't waned in power as the Olympians have. And the primordials include Nyx, Cronos and Tartarus."

Angmar was momentarily stunned,

"Tartarus is defending the Olympians?"

"Yes, and the Titans are leaning towards the Olympian camp, leaving us with few allies."

"I understand father."

"I have some plans in place to assist in your match towards Olympus, but they will require some time to be prepared. So for now you're on your own, aside from any help you manage to secure."

Angmar bowed and Order teleported back to Barad Dür. Angmar then teleported to his command tent and called his officers for a war meeting. Once the officers had gathered, Angmar began,

"Our situation is slowly slipping into our enemies' favor. Many powerful deities have pledged themselves to the Olympians, bolstering their army to a size thrice that of our own. I need your help in figuring how to strengthen our forces."

Sauron spoke,

"My lord, might I suggest we attempt to gather more mortal forces?"

"Sauron, while that would possibly work; mortals are weak. They are easily swayed and killed."

"Use them as sword fodder m lord."

Achilles suggested. Angmar laughed and said,

"That isn't a bad idea, though I'd prefer reinforcements that can defend themselves."

Hector said,

"Would it be possible to raise a force of deceased warriors? I know that is Hades' domain but your power dwarfs his by a massive margin my lord."

"We can consider that, Arbiter you've been quiet."

"Leader, as you already know some of my warriors have already been dispatched to secure the help of the Mgalekgolo."

Angmar nodded and said,

"I do, how many warriors will we receive?"

"At last report we will receive 20 or so warrior Mgalekgolo."

"Do we have the armor and weapons for them?"

"We will Leader."

Hector asked,

"What are these... Mgalekgolo?"

Angmar lost himself in his thoughts while the Arbiter explained what Mgalekgolo were. Angmar then said,

"Arbiter, do your people have any vehicles we can acquire?"

"We do, we call them Wraiths. Their main armament is a plasma mortar and they are repulser lift tanks."

"Can your warriors stop and pick some up?"

"I will ensure they Leader."

Angmar nodded and listened to the rest of officers brainstorm.

-Annabeth POV-

Annabeth and Private Fürst had spent the past few days working to break Angmar's hold over his mind; without success. Annabeth had just finished another session when she nearly bumped into Chaos himself. The creator had been spending more and more time on earth as the threat of Angmar grew larger. Annabeth bowed her head and apologized.

"No need for that child, I have learned how to forgive even my more misguided children."

Annabeth nodded and asked,

"Have any of your children ever acted as Angmar is?"

"This isn't the first time this has happened, though it was on a different world then."

Annabeth fought the urge to dig for more information, since Chaos didn't seem to want to talk about it. Annabeth remembered the first Olympian war council that Chaos was present for and remembered the creator's look of disgust at that Olympians.

"Lord Chaos, if I may. Why do you wish to defend Earth so much? I noticed months ago that you seem to despise the way the Olympians act."

Chaos smiled knowingly,

"Child, I do not despise the way the Olympians act, they have just disappointed me with their actions the past few centuries. Namely the way they treated my heir."

Annabeth was confused. Chaos noticed this and said,

"Do you remeber when Percy was disowned and everything he loved destroyed? That was Order fiddling in the affairs of mortals, the Olympians weren't under his influence but they were more than ready to get rid of what the felt was a threat to them. All your memories of those weeks are all fabricated by Order to drive my heir into his arms."

Annabeth was shocked,

"Percy was your heir?"

"Is my heir. I spent the most time forming him, even placing some my own essence into his spirit. That sadly was what helped in his fall, as the essence I gave him was undying loyalty and compassion. These two traits usually are the most dangerous when they are snubbed by they are focused on."

"So you're saying Order manipulated Percy into the monster he is now?"

Annabeth was getting angrier by the second. Chaos nodded sadly and said softly,

"It is my belief that you are our best chance at redeeming Angmar and remaking him into the Percy Jackson we all knew."

Annabeth nodded, her resolve now strengthened to almost invincible levels.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Gathering Storm

A/N: What's up my glorious readers. As you can see, I'm making every effort to be more active with my updates. This story is likely going to undergo some massive re-writes of earlier chapters as, frankly, they suck in my opinion. So, thanks for reading and always review. Oh yeah, nothing you recognize belongs to me.

Angmar POV

Angmar strode soundlessly through the streets of St. Louis, gazing at the seemingly mindless mortals that made up the populace of the city. Angmar sneered in disgust at how the mortals took advantage of one another to get ahead in life.

'I'll be doing Olympus a favor.'

Angmar thought to himself. Few if any mortals took notice of his presence. Angmar then noticed the famous arch of the city. Memories began flooding through Angmar's mind, him falling towards the river below as the side of the arch exploded with fire, him fighting the mother of all monsters. Angmar shook his head before he couldn't remember why he was here. Angmar glared once more at the arch and teleported back to his army's camp. As his vision cleared, Angmar noticed one of his massive starships had just entered a low orbit and was disgorging several landing craft. Angmar mentally contacted the Arbiter, calling the Sangheili to him. The Arbiter arrived just as the first landing craft touched down, disgorging its cargo of what appeared to be a wriggling mass. As the Arbiter approached, Angmar asked,

"What is that Arbiter?"

"That is a pair of Mgalekgolo warriors, my warriors had to calm them for transport."

"Ah, have you finished the Mgalekgolo's armor and weapons?"

"We have, and my warriors picked up five of our Wraith tanks as well."

Angmar nodded then asked,

"How soon can you have all your warriors and vehicles ready for battle?"

"In an hour at the fastest, why do you ask Leader?"

"I want to test the Mgalekgolo and your Wraith tanks."

"Against what my lord?"

"St. Louis and its inhabitants."

The Sangheili's face, if it could, betrayed a look of shock.

"Leader, is the city of military value?"

"Yes, it is, it's Arch is a symbol of hope for Chaos's army."

The Arbiter nodded and replied,

"My warriors will do as you command Leader."

Angmar nodded and gazed at the city of St. Louis, prepared to watch it all collapse. After waiting for a half hour, Angmar saw a massive glob of plasma launch from the lead Wraith tank and burn clean through a building, melting its supports, causing the building to collapse into another skyscraper. Angmar smiled savagely and watched as St. Louis erupted into a war zone. Angmar could hear the mortals crying and fleeing in terror. Angmar heard the roar of a Mgalekgolo warrior, followed by a massive explosion. Angmar noticed that the St. Louis Arch had been hit by the Mgalekgolo's plasma cannon, causing it to weaken. Gunfire erupted through the city as the mortal police attempted to halt the attack.

Annabeth POV

The first war council that involved all deities wasn't going very well. The culture shock of working with the Norse gods was the major issue. Chaos did his best to smooth the creases but the Olympic gods were to hard headed.

"Enough!"

Cronus, the primordial of time, slammed his staff down. Everyone quieted down immediately.

"Now that you've stopped acting as children, we can plan on how to stop Order and redeem young Perseus."

"Perseus Jackson is a traitor!"

Zeus roared. Several Olympian and Norse gods nodded in agreement. Chaos spoke,

"Do you truly believe that Percy, the twice savior of the world, would betray the very people he loved? This hero, and he is still a hero. This hero bled more for Olympus in his 20 short years of life than any mortal I've ever created."

Annabeth noticed the gods looked slightly ashamed but were adamant in their thinking. Annabeth again saw a look of contempt cross Chaos's face as he looked at the gods. Chaos suddenly said,

"If you all don't stop fighting and bickering like children, I will be forced to pull my army out of this war and force to fight it yourselves, which is something I truly do not wish upon you."

A look of fear arose over all the gathered beings as they realized the creator was deathly serious. Chaos seemed to be satisfied with this and said,

"Now, if you are done arguing, I have a plan. I will need you to allow my general command of your individual armies so we may have more cohesion in battle."

A few of the more paranoid deities protested but were soon silenced by a single look from Cronos. Once Chaos was sure he had everyone's support, he said,

"If you will excuse me for but a moment, I must contact my general so she may meet you all."

After a tense, few minutes, that felt like hours to Annabeth, Omega, AKA Thalia, teleported into the throne room and bowed before Chaos.

"Rise my child, and remove your helmet."

Thalia simply nodded, removed her helmet, and gazed upon the gathered gods, titans, and primordials. Zeus and Jason both looked like they'd been sucker punched. Thalia smiled reassuringly at the two then made eye contact with the others. Annabeth nodded encouragingly at Thalia, letting her know that she had her back. Thalia began speaking,

"Now I know that you all thought me dead, but I am alive and ready to lead the fight against Angmar's legions."

Zeus spoke up,

"Daughter, do you have a plan?"

"Lord Zeus, of course I have a plan. But I will need command of your armies. All of them."

Thalia turned to the gods of Asgaard,

"Even yours, Valhalla needs to be emptied. Angmar's forces on Earth now are only a fraction of his full strength. Order has ordered his son to take earth with a small force so they may form a galaxy spanning empire."

Thor turned to Odin and had a short conversation that Annabeth couldn't hear. After a few short minutes, Odin said,

"Chaos Commander Omega, we pledge our full strength to you. May they die glorious deaths in your service."

Thalia nodded and turned to the titans and asked the same question. The gathered titans had a short debate, until Kronos nodded and pledged their armies to Chaos. Annabeth felt hope rising in her chest as each deity strengthened Chaos' forces with their own armies. Thalia, with finality turned to Annabeth and the gathered camp counselors.

"I know you all want revenge, but vengeance is what got us in this situation. That and the corruption of Order. You all need to focus on how to bring Percy back to us so he may take up his rightful as Chaos's true heir."

Annabeth said,

"I think I speak for the all of us when I say this. We know our duty Thalia, we have your back 100 percent."

Thalia nodded, and Annabeth began thinking how to do what she promised. Annabeth suddenly heard Chaos's voice in her head,

"Child, do not over think right now. We have time. A limited amount but we do have some. I will assist you as best I can, for I love my son as much as you do."

"Thank you my lord."

Annabeth saw Chaos smile from where she stood. Once Thalia and the gods had a plan set in stone, Chaos adjourned the war council to allow everyone to prepare their armies. Annabeth was about to flash back to Camp Half-Blood with the rest of her friends when Thalia and Chaos called her to stay back. Annabeth turned to the two with a quizzical look on her face. Thalia spoke first,

"How you holding up?"

"I'm fine, just stressed about this whole mess."

Thalia laughed and said,

"You and me both."

Chaos cleared his throat and began,

"Annabeth, I need you to be fully aware about your role in this war. I will not lie, whether we live or die, the fate of earth rests on your shoulders."

Annabeth nodded and replied,

"I know Lord Chaos, I will do my utmost to save us all. But, I have my doubts about whether or not I'll be able to."

"Do not worry yourself about that, Thalia and I will be there every step of the way. And I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"I wish to adopt you into my family, naming you as my chief strategist and main ambassador to the Olympians, if you will accept."

"I accept with every fiber of my being, if it allows me even a slightly better chance at success."

Angmar POV

Angmar looked upon the burning ruins of St. Louis with satisfaction. Another mortal city laid waste by his righteous might. Angmar's communicator went off,

"My son, how goes the campaign?"

"Father, my forces have halted at the Mississippi River for the moment to prepare ourselves for the final assault against Mt. Olympus and New York City."

"Good. I have just received word that Chaos has secured the loyalty of the Olympians, the Norse gods, the Titans and several other primordials."

"Who hasn't sided with them?"

"Tartarus is the only one that I am aware of, but I doubt he would get involved in this war."

"I will send General Sauron to him with offers of power over all earth for his support. Chaos outnumbers us too greatly now. We need reinforcements father."

"I've already dispatched several more legions of Uruks and Olog-Hai to you. They should arrive in a day or two."

"Thank you, father, I regret that this war has taken up so much of our forces already."

"It matters not, once we wipe out the gods' and Chaos's forces, we will be unopposed. Order out."

Angmar mentally called Sauron to him, so he could dispatch the general to Tartarus with all due haste.


End file.
